Domestic Bliss
by BunniesOfDoom
Summary: The adventures of Yuuri, Victor, and Yurio after Victor and Yuuri move to Russia together. Set post-season 1. Cross-posted to AO3.
1. One Little Slip

**I watched Yuri on Ice and fell in love with the idea of Yuuri K. and Victor acting as Yurio's "dads," so naturally, I decided to write about it! This will probably be a sporadically updated series of oneshots, probably short and in no particular order. Also, to avoid confusion, I refer to Yuuri K. as Yuuri and Yurio as Yuri. This is my first time writing for this fandom, and I originally wrote this on an airplane while I was pretty sleep deprived. I've edited it since, but please go easy on me! Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Yuri wakes from dreams of dancing on the ice to the sound of someone moving around in the kitchen, the usual clanging and clattering as pots and pans are pulled out and ingredients added in. He lays still for a moment, swaddled in leopard print sheets. Pale, watery sunlight is beginning to trickle in through the blinds and the air smells of omelets cooking, strong enough to overpower the usual overwhelming scent of Victor's gross cologne and the much fainter scent of lemon cleaning solution (Victor happens to be a bit of a neat freak).

He throws off the covers with a sigh and scrubs at his eyes—Yuuri is making breakfast, which means that it's almost time to get up. Groping around for his phone, he unlocks it and goes to turn off his alarm, mere seconds before it was due to go off. That taken care of, he swings his legs over the side of the bed and makes his way out into the kitchen, still dressed in his oversized sweatshirt and sweatpants. Yuri shambles his way over to the kitchen table and collapses into a chair, resting his forehead on his crossed arms.

"Morning, sleepyhead!" Yuuri calls cheerfully from where he's currently bent over the stove. Yuri grunts in response. Victor gives him a bright wave from his position beside Yuuri at the stove. Yuuri had been trying (unsuccessfully) to teach Victor how to cook since they'd moved in together, and Victor hadn't let his many, many (many, many) failures dampen his enthusiasm.

Since Victor and Yuuri had moved to Russia to train under Yakov, and started living together in Victor's flat, Yuri had found himself sleeping there fairly often—not because he wants to be around the disgusting lovebirds, of course not, but simply out of convenience. Victor's flat is closer to the ice rink where he trains, so it means a shorter commute every morning. And (not that he'll ever tell Yuuri this), Yuuri is an excellent cook, so it means a free and delicious breakfast every morning before his grueling skating workouts. He's definitely not there because he likes them or anything.

The result of this arrangement was that Yuri practically lived in Victor's flat now. If anyone had noticed the new sheets on the guest room bed or the slow accumulation of Yuri's clothes and possessions, or the fact that Yuri was consistently tagging along on their trips to the grocery store, no one had commented.

Yuri's train of thought is interrupted as a plate of mouthwateringly scented food is placed in front of him, finally prompting him to lift his head off his arms and pay attention to the outside world. He quickly digs in, and is halfway through devouring the omelet and rice before he remembers his manners. "Thanks, dad!" he mumbles, mouth still full.

There's a tentative moment of silence in the kitchen. Yuri is still half-asleep and doesn't realize what he just said, still hurriedly chowing down on his breakfast as though he's worried that someone will steal it from him. Yuuri raises an eyebrow, surprised, but decides to not push it further. He's having a nice morning, and he doesn't want to ruin it with an angry and embarrassed teenager.

Victor, on the other hand, has all the tact of a sack full of bricks and no such qualms about stirring up trouble. "Did you just call Yuuri 'Dad?'" he asks teasingly, shattering the silence after only a few seconds. Across from him, Yuri chokes on his food, his face going white as he realized what he just said. When it sinks in, he blushes vividly, his face going as red as his warmup jacket. He makes a horrible screeching sound, similar to the cats that he loves so much.

Bolting down the rest of his food, Yuri throws his plate in the sink and flees the room, slamming the bedroom door behind him. "Are you going to start calling me 'Dad' too?" Victor calls plaintively, apparently eager to further enrage the angry teenager.

The only response he receives is a muffled "Fuck off!" from the bedroom, as Yuri either gets ready for practice or plots Victor's murder. Possibly both. The teenager can be very efficient when he wants to be. Unperturbed by his possible impending demise, Victor hums to himself and finishes off his coffee. Yuuri just stares at him incredulously.

"I think that I'd be an excellent father, personally," Victor comments to himself, getting up to go feed Makkachin. Yuuri just shakes his head as he washes the breakfast dishes.

Meanwhile, Yuri ponders whether it's possible to die of embarrassment as he hastily changes into his practice clothes. The only solution, he decides, is to kill both Yuuri and Victor, and then force himself to forget the humiliating incident. Forcing down the remaining red flush on his cheeks, he grabs his skates and slips out the door.

Regardless of his embarrassment, Yakov will murder _him_ if he's late to practice.

* * *

 **Please review! Constructive criticism is always welcome!**


	2. Of Sick Days and Movies

**You guys are amazing! Thank you to everyone who favorited, followed, and reviewed! I normally never update this quickly, but the response to this story was so warm that I was very inspired to write.**

 **Yuri might be a little OOC in this. Just like before, Yuuri K. is Yuuri and Yuri P. is Yuri. I had a lot of fun writing this, so I hope that you enjoy it!**

* * *

Yuri had seemed fine this morning, Yuuri muses to himself, a thoughtful frown on his face. He'd been a little paler than normal, and a little grumpier than usual, but he'd just thought that the younger skater was tired. But now, after Yuri flubs his triple axel for the fifth time in a row, it becomes evident that something is wrong.

When Yuri doesn't immediately get up, Yuuri's concern spikes and he begins to make his way over to where Yuri is still sprawled on the ice. Yakov gets there first, though. "Plisetsky!" he roars, his concern showing as irritation. Yuri is weakly trying to push himself to his feet, but stills at his coach's angry voice. "Go home!" he orders roughly. "Your skating is a mess."

His student fixes him with an angry glower, but Yakov is unmoved (he's put up with Yuri long enough to be used to this behavior). "Fine!" Yuri snaps, huffing, and slowly gets to his feet, making his way carefully across the ice to the exit of the rink, cursing his coach under his breath. Yuuri watches him go worriedly, until Victor tugging on his arm finally snaps his attention back to his own practice session.

"We should get back to work," Victor suggests. He, too, had stopped practicing to watch the drama unfolding on the ice.

Yuuri shakes his head. "Why don't you finish up practice here?" he replies. "I'm going to go make sure that he's okay."

Victor practically coos at his plan. "My Yuuri is so sweet!" he gushes, planting a kiss on his boyfriend's rapidly reddening cheek. Nearby, Mila watches with amusement. "Go and make sure that our son is going to be fine!" he commands, fully approving of Yuuri's plan. After another goodbye kiss from Victor, Yuuri swiftly makes his way back to their apartment.

By the time he's made his way back to his and Victor's place, Yuri has taken up residence on the couch and has surrounded himself with every blanket that they own. All that is visible of his face are his green eyes, listlessly watching the TV. "You feeling any better?" Yuuri asks kindly.

Yuri grunts, part of the blanket falling away from his face. There's a bright flush in his cheeks, but the rest of his face is very pale, a sure sign of a fever. "You should try to get some sleep," Yuuri says, knowing full well that his suggestion is going to be rejected. It's the door-in-the-face technique that he learned about in the psychology class that he and Pichit took together: you start with a request that you know will be rejected so that you can make another, smaller request and have a better chance of getting the other person to agree.

Yuri folds his arms over his chest and scowls angrily. "I'm not a baby, I don't need to take a nap." Yuuri resists the urge to tell him that if he doesn't want to be treated like a baby, he shouldn't act like one. That won't end well.

Sighing heavily, Yuuri decides to try another tactic. "How about we watch a movie?" he suggests cautiously. Yuri doesn't start screaming at him when he grabs the remote, so Yuuri takes that as agreement and settles into the armchair next to the couch.

As it turns out, selecting a movie that they both want to watch is more difficult than it should be. Yuri outright rejects all of the comedies that Yuuri selects, saying that their humor is boring. He glares at Yuuri for suggesting any rom-coms (which are totally not Yuuri's secret passion, okay), and turns his nose up at any of the cutesy kid movies available. Yuuri continues to scroll through Netflix, determined to find a movie that they'll both enjoy. Both horror movies and sad movies are out, as Yuuri hates both of those genres (and suspects that Yuri would use his reactions as blackmail).

Yuuri's at a loss for what to suggest, when he spots the first _Mission: Impossible_ movie out of the corner of his eye. "Oh, this used to be my favorite movie when I was younger!" he exclaims, moving to make his selection. Yuri has no reaction, and the lack of scowling or glaring or scathing comments leads Yuuri to believe that this is the closest they will come to an agreement. He starts the movie, and turns off the lights so they can see the screen better.

To his surprise, Yuri remains silent as the opening credits roll. About fifteen minutes into the movie he glances over and is shocked to see Yuri staring at the screen, absolutely transfixed, occasionally mouthing along to the dialogue. He's completely absorbed in the movie.

Now that Yuri is occupied, Yuuri decides to see if he can get him to take care of himself. He finds Yuri's water bottle from practice and presses it and a couple of fever tablets into the teenagers hands. Yuri, still lost in the movie, takes them obediently. He then tiptoes into the kitchen to heat up some soup. Pouring it into two bowls, he hands one to the teenager and settles back into the armchair with his own bowl. Yuri eats his soup automatically, never taking his eyes off the screen, and occasionally sips at the water bottle.

Yuuri finishes his own soup and sets it down on the coffee table. He'll need to clean it up (Victor is a neat freak when it comes to his flat), but for now he's content to just sit and watch the movie in peace. They finish the movie, and Yuuri goes ahead and starts the second one. About twenty minutes in, Yuri is falling asleep, almost dropping the now-empty soup bowl and water bottle. Yuuri quickly grabs them from him before they can spill. He sets them on the coffee table and turns to check on Yuri.

What he sees makes him grab his phone out of his pocket so that he can take a picture. Yuri is bundled up in the blankets, fast asleep, his head hanging halfway off the couch and his blond hair in disarray. He quickly snaps a photo and gently readjusts Yuri's head so that it's resting on the pillows.

 _Mission: Impossible 2_ is still playing, so Yuuri settles back into the armchair to watch. He really should consider cleaning up the dishes, but he's so tired and it's nice to just sit and watch a movie.

When Victor returns to his apartment, he smiles at the scene in his living room. Yuri is curled in a ball on the couch, covered in blankets, his long hair a complete mess. In the armchair next to him, his boyfriend is snoring, head resting against the armrest, his glasses sliding off the end of his nose. Victor almost coos; it's so adorable that he can't even feel mad about the giant mess in the living room (did they actually eat in there?)

He quickly pulls out his phone to snap a photo—this desperately needs to be documented. Snapping several quick pictures, he pulls up Instagram. "Now, what to tag this?" he murmurs to himself.

* * *

 **Please review! Constructive criticism is always welcome!**


	3. Bedtime

**So it's my first week of classes, and I don't have much time to write. But here's a short oneshot starring sleepy Yuri. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and favorited this story! I really appreciate it!**

 **Update: I wrote Yuri's reaction to Victor's video.**

* * *

"This is ridiculous," Yuuri says, assessing the situation in the living room. Yuri's ability to fall asleep almost anywhere had been well-established by now, but still, this was absurd, even for him.

It was just after dinner, and they'd all had a grueling day of practice—Yuri in particular, as he'd been mouthing off to Yakov again, which led to him being worked twice as hard as everyone else. The teenager had been dead on his feet when they'd left the ice rink. After he'd finished scarfing down his dinner, Yuri had gone to get something out of the living room while Victor and Yuuri finished their food. They had thought that Yuri was just taking a long time to find what he was looking for, until the soft sores began emanating from the living room. They got up from the table, confused and curious, and went to check on Yuri.

Yuri had somehow managed to fall asleep standing up, his head on the bookshelf and his body leaning precariously against it. Victor immediately pulls out his phone to snap a picture, and Yuuri does as well—he needed proof that this was actually happening, that he was actually seeing this with his own two eyes.

"He's going to kill his neck, sleeping like that," Yuuri comments, making his way over to the bookshelf. Their entrance had not been enough to wake the blonde teenager. Usually, Yuri was a very light sleeper, but apparently exhaustion had won out this time.

"Ever the concerned father, my Yuuri," Victor coos, still snapping pictures.

"If you post those pictures, Yuri will kill you," Yuuri warns his fiancé, well aware that Victor was going to post them to every social media account he owned anyway.

"So cute," Victor says, clearly ignoring Yuuri. Oh well. Maybe Yuuri can bribe the angry teenager with another trip to the animal shelter, in exchange for him not attempting to murder Victor. It's worth a shot.

"I'm going to put him to bed," Yuuri announces, carefully moving Yuri's head so that it's resting on his shoulder instead of the wooden shelf. Yuuri tenses as Yuri's face pinches and he murmurs a soft protest in his sleep. After a moment though, Yuri's face relaxes again. Apparently he finds Yuuri's shoulder to be a better pillow than the bookshelf.

Cautiously, he leans the teenager against him and wraps one of his slim arms around his shoulders, before scooping up his legs. Yuri snorts with the movement, but his face remains slack and his eyes remain closed. Yuuri grunts upon taking Yuri's weight; the teenager may be small and skinny, but he is a professional athlete, and apparently made of pure muscle.

A glance over his shoulder at Victor makes his jaw drop. "Are you seriously filming this?" he asks incredulously.

"Of course! I have to record how adorable my son and my fiancé are," Victor replies easily.

Yuuri snorts, hoisting Yuri up a little higher. "Can you open the door to his room, at least?"

"Anything for you, my love," Victor says, making his way towards Yuri's room and opening the door with one hand, filming the entire time.

Yuuri wants to facepalm, but he doesn't have a free hand. He settle with rolling his eyes at his fiancé's antics as he carefully deposits the sleeping teenager on the bed and tucking the leopard print sheets around him. Yuri stirs a little, but settles easily, curling into a little ball with a small smile on his face.

"Goodnight, my sweet son," Victor says, more to the camera than to Yuri, before ending the video and closing the door. Yuri just sleeps on, exhausted.

* * *

The next morning, Yuuri is awake before anyone else. He sits at the kitchen table, sipping his coffee and pondering what to make for breakfast. The quiet is nice, he thinks; when Victor and Yuri are awake, there's never a moment of silence. He gets up to go wake up Victor—when the peaceful atmosphere is silenced by a sudden, horrified shriek.

The scream comes from Yuri's room, and Yuuri startles, blinking, wondering what on earth could be wrong this early in the morning. Maybe Yuri tried to summon a demon in his room again, and was successful this time? His train of thought is interrupted by the sound of Yuri's door bursting open and slamming against the wall. Yuri comes sprinting into the kitchen, his face red with anger, and skids to a halt on the cold tile next to Yuri.

"Have you seen this?" Yuri demands furiously, shoving his phone into Yuuri's face. Yuuri leans back a little so he can see the screen better, and lets out an exasperated sigh. Apparently, Victor did not heed his advice about posting the video. "I'm going to _murder_ him," Yuri announces darkly, and turns on his heel to go make good on his promise.

Yuuri grabs the teenager's shoulder to stop him before attempting to ameliorate the situation. "Now, let's think about this for a minute and calm down—"

"Good morning!" Victor interrupts, beaming as he makes his way into the kitchen. "Yuuri, you look lovely as always! Yurio, you seem a little angry this morning. Is something wrong?"

Yuri glowers at him, making an angry growling noise. He attempts to lunge at Victor, but Yuuri tightens his grip on his shoulders and stops him in his tracks. "You son of a bitch, you have to take that video down right now!"

Victor gasps dramatically, bringing a hand to his chest as though mortally offended by the idea. "I couldn't do that! You were so cute, everyone loved it!"

Before Yuri can open his mouth to speak, Yuuri hurriedly interjects, trying to avoid disaster. "Of course Victor will take the video down, and he'll even apologize to you." Victor opens his mouth to protest, but the look that Yuuri shoots him is enough to make him shut up immediately.

At Yuuri's suggestion, Yuri looks slightly less angry. "Okay, I guess that works, but—"

"And we'll take another trip to the animal shelter!" Yuuri adds hastily, wanting to make sure that his fiancé gets to live. He's pretty sure that he read somewhere that parents aren't supposed to bargain with their children, but clearly whoever wrote that had never met Yuri Plisetsky.

Yuri beams at his suggestion, delighted, and accepts Victor's (grudging) apology as he deletes the video that he took. "You know, this still doesn't change the fact that over a million people have watched this video," Victor points out, clearly sulking.

The smile immediately slips off of Yuri's face, and Yuuri facepalms. Victor's going to have to handle this one on his own—he brought it on himself.

* * *

 **Please review! Constructive criticism is always welcome.**


	4. Of Snow Days and Boredom

**I have a biochem exam this week, so I probably won't be posting much. I did want to write this before I got bogged down with studying.**

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited this story! You guys are amazing! Also, I wrote an addition to the end of the last chapter, if anyone wants to check it out.**

 **Alternative title for this one: What Happens When Your Fiancé is Basically an Overgrown Child.**

* * *

The falling snow is beautiful, Victor observes from the couch. He has a good book in hand and a nice hot cup of tea, the makings of a perfect, quiet afternoon in. He turns the page, humming to himself—when out of nowhere, a pillow comes flying and hits him in the face.

He's still rubbing at his face when he sees Yuri entering the room, a scowl on his face. He flops down into the armchair next to the couch with a dramatic sigh. "Did you just throw a pillow at me?"

Yuri nods, his scowl turning into a smirk. "Dare I ask why?" Victor asks, not actually expecting an answer.

Still smirking, the teenager responds with a shrug. "I'm bored," he whines suddenly, shifting so he's sitting sideways in the chair, his legs dangling over one of the arms.

"What about that game Yuuri bought you, Super Mario Smash Party Kart?" Victor just wants to go back to reading his book in peace.

Yuri looks like he wants to laugh. He opens his mouth to say something, closes it, and then opens it again. "That's not—whatever. Anyways, I already beat that game last week. And Beka is busy skating."

"So you decided to come bother me?" Victor asks, slightly annoyed. Yuri shrugs and nods again. "Isn't there that saying that only unintelligent people get bored?"

Scowling darkly, Yuri huffs and stands up, moving to exit the living room. "Whatever, geezer, even watching the snow fall is more exciting than talking to _you_. I'm going to go—" Whatever Yuri was going to go do however, was cut off by the pillow from earlier hitting _him_ in the back of the head. He stands still for a moment, shocked, then whirls around. "What the hell? Victor?"

"You said that you were bored," Victor says, grinning widely. He's holding one of the pillows from the couch, book and cup of tea forgotten.

Yuri's eyes narrow, and he grabs the pillow off the floor with a grin of his own. "Oh, it's on."

"Scared?" Victor taunts as they circle each other, each daring the other to make the first move.

"Of an old man like you? Hardly," Yuri snorts. "Be careful not to break something—Mmph!" Apparently, Victor did not appreciate being called old again.

When Yuuri returns from the grocery store an hour later, he almost drops the grocery bags in surprise. He had not been expecting to see Victor and Yuri engaged in what looked like an epic pillow fight.

The living room is an absolute disaster zone: the couch has been pushed back against one wall, and a chair and a lamp have been knocked over. There are pillows strewn all over the floor, but fortunately, it seems like nothing has been broken.

Both his fiancé and the teenager are a mess, their faces red and hair in complete disarray. Yuuri can only gawk for a moment, before quickly pulling out his phone to snap a photo, trying not to let them notice him yet. Someone needs to document this moment. Picture taken, Yuuri makes his way over to the kitchen and sets the bags down.

"I'm home!" he calls out, making his way back over to the living room. Both Yuri and Victor have frozen, startled. "I see that you two had fun while I was out."

"He started it!" both of them yell, blushing, in unison.

Yuuri covers his mouth, doing his best not to laugh. "Well, I'm going to make dinner. Why don't you two clean up the living room a little?"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! If you liked it, please leave a review!**

 **Also, if you guys have any ideas or things that you'd like to see me write, please let me know!**


	5. Phone Calls

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and favorited this story! You guys are amazing! Seriously, the incredible response to this makes it really fun to keep writing.**

 **So this one has a lot more angst than the previous chapters. RandomFan said that they wanted to see Yuri upset and being comforted by Yuuri and Victor. I hope this is sufficient! Also, I'm still working on the other part of your request. I'll try to get it written soon. As per usual, Yuri P. is Yuri and Yuuri K. is Yuuri.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Yuri is skulking around the apartment when his grandfather calls. He eagerly answers the phone, sure that his grandpa is calling to confirm the details of his upcoming competition. It's not a big deal, really, just a silly little local competition that Victor had insisted on competing in since he was coming back from his retirement. He'd signed Yuri up for it as well, insisting that they could use, in his words, "some family bonding time."

Yuri had disagreed, vehemently, calling the entire thing a giant waste of time; that is, until he'd realized that doing a local competition meant that his grandpa could come and watch. Then he'd grudgingly decided to go along with it. Secretly, however, he was excited to do the competition. Sure, the people he would be competing against would be a joke, and was time that we be better spent practicing, but his grandfather was coming to watch him skate—nothing was more important than that.

Upon answering the phone, his excitement quickly dissipates. "I'm so sorry, Yurochka, but I won't be able to make it to your competition after all." Yuri's hearing goes a bit fuzzy after hearing that, but he still manages to catch the gist of the situation—broken down car, sick neighbors, and expensive plane tickets. He somehow manages to keep his voice steady for the duration of the conversation, despite the lump that quickly forms in his throat.

With a final, "Love you too, grandpa," the short conversation blessedly ends and Yuri waits until he hears his grandfather hang up before ending the call and throwing his phone at the wall. He curls into a ball on his side, pulling a pillow to his face.

* * *

When Yuuri and Victor arrive home to a quiet and empty living room, they're immediately suspicious. After practice, Yuri usually likes to lounge around in the living room, playing video games or watching TV. And usually when they got home, Yuri would immediately be pestering them about dinner or complaining about how unfair Yakov was during practice today. Yuuri strains his hearing: there's no sound coming from Yuri's room, either, so he's not talking to Otabek. The silence is unnerving.

With a worried frown on his face, Yuuri knocks on Yuri's door. "Yuri? Is everything alright?" he asks tentatively, Victor trailing on his heels.

"Go away!" shouts Yuri, his voice hoarse.

Now that they're closer to his room, Yuuri can hear muffled sobs. His heart sinks. "Yuri, I'm coming in," he calls out, pushing open the door. The sight he sees upon entering the room is enough to break his heart: Yuri is sitting on the bed, clutching a pillow to his chest, and his eyes red and glistening with tears.

Yuuri is instantly on the move, walking over to the bed and pulling Yuri into a comforting hug. For once, Yuri doesn't protest, instead simply allowing the embrace. He buries his face in Yuuri's shirt, right over his heart, trying to stifle his sobs. "It's alright, Yuri," he murmurs, trying to console the upset teenager. Beside him, Victor has taken a seat on the bed and is rubbing Yuri's back in soothing circles.

Glancing around the room as he continues to whisper soothing words and stroke Yuri's long blonde hair, Yuuri tries to piece together the cause of the teenager's distress. He spots Yuri's phone on the floor by the wall, probably thrown there. The phone, plus Yuri's unusually emotional reaction, means that it must be—

"Grandpa's not going to be able to make it to the competition," Yuri chokes out, his voice rough. His sobs are beginning to slow down a bit, and he pulls away a bit to rub at his eyes.

 _That explains the meltdown_ , Yuuri thinks to himself. Poor Yuri. He tries desperately to think of a way to cheer up the inconsolable teenager.

"I know that it's a stupid reason to cry, but I haven't seen him in _ages_ and—" He cuts himself off, lapsing into sobs again. "I just really wanted to see him," he says in a tiny voice.

"Shh, shh, it's alright," Yuuri soothes. He waits until Yuri's sobs have begun to taper off again, replaced by hiccups and sniffles, before he speaks again. "You know, I've always wanted to visit Moscow." At Yuri's bewildered expression, he elaborates. "I mean, for fun, not for a competition."

At this, Yuri pulls away a little, still looking confused, but a little hopeful. "That's a great idea!" Victor chimes in. "I could take you to see the Kremlin, Saint Basil's Cathedral, the Bolshoi Theatre—"

"And Yuri could go visit his grandfather!" Yuuri finishes for him. "What do you think, Yuri?"

Yuri doesn't respond for a minute, and Yuuri immediately begins to worry. But then the teenager's face splits into a wide grin, and he practically tackles Yuuri in a hug. "Thank you," he mumbles, his eyes filling with tears again. But this time, they're happy tears.

"It's no big deal," Yuuri says, before moving to get to his feet. "I think we can go the weekend after the little local competition that you and Victor are competing in. Victor, why don't you start making the arrangements, and then once we have some semblance of an itinerary, Yuri can give his grandfather a call." Victor nods eagerly, pulling out his phone.

Yuuri then turns to Yuri. "I bought the ingredients for katsudon piroshky yesterday, but I've never made them before. Do you mind showing me how?" Yuri nods, wiping his face off on his sleeve and releasing the pillow he was hugging to his chest before getting to his feet and heading for the kitchen.

Before Yuri can get very far, Victor calls after him. "Yurio! You don't need to worry about the competition, because Yuuri and I will be there to cheer you on!"

Yuuri tenses—they just got Yuri to calm down, and of course Victor has to go and ruin it. But to his surprise, Yuri just scoffs. "That's exactly what I'm worried about, geezer!"

* * *

 **If you liked it, please leave a review! Constructive criticism is always welcome. If there's anything you'd like to see me write, please let me know! Also, I may write a sort of sequel to this chapter describing their adventures in Moscow.**

 **Also, if for some reason you want to hear me talk about anime some more, you can follow me on tumblr at erin-writes-things20.**


	6. Shameless

**So, I should be studying for my statistics test, but I'm procrastinating. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and favorited this story!**

 **Also, I wrote Yuri and Otabek as friends in this, but you can read it as romance if you want. I'm just not comfortable with writing them as explicitly romantic.**

 **As usual, Yuri P. is Yuri and Yuuri K. is Yuuri. Enjoy!**

* * *

Yuri wanders around the empty apartment, trying to think of something to do. Yuuri and Victor were out, celebrating some sort of anniversary; Yuri hadn't been listening, and they were the gross type of couple who insisted on celebrating every single little occasion. _If I ever date anyone_ , Yuri thought to himself, _I will refuse to be that soppy_. They'd invited him to come along, but Yuri had vehemently rejected the offer. He was not about to spend a perfectly good Friday evening third-wheeling on their ridiculous anniversary date. So now he had the flat to himself. And he's so _bored_ : there's nothing good on TV and he's already beaten the new Super Mario Brothers game that Yuuri got him.

He smiles to himself as he finally thinks of something to do, and shoots a quick text to Otabek. After receiving confirmation that his friend is not busy and would love to chat, he grabs his laptop off the couch and sprints to his room, slamming the door behind him. He plops down on his bed and pulls up facetime, grinning when it connects and he can see Otabek's face on the screen. It's been a couple of days since he's been able to talk to his friend—both of them have been busy working on their programs.

"It's good to hear from you, Yuri," Otabek says, after they've exchanged the usual pleasantries. "How are things in Russia?"

At this, Yuri launches into a long rant about how Yuuri and Victor are gross lovebirds and how they just need to get a room already. "They're just so annoying, you know? And they have no self-control! It's just—ugh," He gives a frustrated sigh, and glances at his phone screen as it lights up with a notification. "Oh great, they're tagging me in their gross lovey-dovey pictures!" He scowls upon reading the caption under a photo of Yuuri and Victor at some high-end restaurant: _We're having a great time, but we're missing our son. Wish he would join us!_

Otabek's mouth twitches in amusement, but he manages to keep from laughing, knowing that Yuri won't take it well. He's more than used to Yuri's tirades by now; it's common for the majority of their chats to be Yuri ranting about his adoptive parents or how Yakov is being totally unfair in practice. Otabek doesn't mind it at all, he's a good listener. "So, how is practice going?" he asks when Yuri finally takes a pause for breath.

At his question, Yuri instantly lights up, his eyes bright with excitement. "It's been going great lately! I've been working on my quad lutz!"

"A quad lutz? Not a quad flip?" Otabek asks teasingly.

"Of course not!" Yuri huffs. "I'm not katsudon, I don't need to copy Victor! Just wait until you see my program next season!"

"You're not pushing yourself too hard, are you?" Otabek frowns, a little concerned.

"Of course not, _mom_ ," Yuri bites back, sarcastic as ever. "Oh, right. How are your programs for next season going?"

'They're going well, actually. You're going to have some tough competition next season."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Yuri says, his voice almost fond. "I'm still going to beat you though!"

At this, Otabek laughs, and they keep talking. Before Yuri knows it, the sky outside is pitch black and he hasn't even had dinner yet. "Oh, wow," Yuri says as he finally bothers to check the time on his phone. "I guess I should probably get dinner."

Otabek murmurs his assent, and they say goodbye. Yuri ends the call, smiling. It's always nice to talk to Otabek. He's one of the few people he knows that he can be around for more than five minutes without getting annoyed.

* * *

The next morning, Yuri gets up early as usual and gets ready for skating. When he exits his room, however, the sight that greets him in the living room stops him in his tracks. Both Yuuri and Victor are slumped on the couch, passed out on top of each other. It seems like they enjoyed themselves a little too much last night.

Yuri huffs and rolls his eyes at how ridiculous they are, but then grins evilly to himself and runs back to his room to grab a marker. It only takes him a few minutes to exact his revenge. Fortunately they're both sound asleep and notice nothing. Finished, he pulls out his phone and snaps a picture of the ridiculous lovebirds and their new facial art. He grabs a protein bar from the kitchen and posts the picture he just took. The caption under the photo reads _I don't know why I put up with these two_. Smirking, he exits the apartment. Finally, a chance to embarrass _them_ for a change!

He's unusually cheerful that morning at practice, which causes everyone to look at him strangely. His happiness is ruined, however, when he receives a call from a very hungover Victor during their water break.

"Yuri, thank you for posting that picture! It was such a great tribute to our anniversary! Also, when did you become so talented at drawing?" Victor gushes, somehow still absurdly cheerful.

He hangs up as Yuri gives a distraught yelp, banging his head against the bench. Apparently, you can't embarrass the couple that has no shame.

* * *

 **If you liked it, please review! Also, I'm taking ideas for what to write for this story, so if you have something you'd like to see, please let me know! I'll put a list of rules up on my profile eventually. Also, if you've already sent in requests, I'll get to them soon!**

 **This story is also posted on AO3 under the same username and title.**


	7. Visit

**Apparently I should procrastinate my studying by writing more often, because I got a hundred percent on that statistics test.**

 **Seriously, though, I just want to give a massive thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed, or reviewed this story, because the response has been incredible! I've never been more inspired to write, and all of your feedback has been so wonderful! Also, I am taking requests for this story now; I'll put the rules up on my profile shortly.** **PM me or leave a note in your review if you want to request something!**

 **I started writing this last night, but the internet was down, so I'm posting it now. This was written for iridescent08, who wanted to see protective Yuuri and Victor with Yuri and Otabek hanging out. I hope that this suffices! If you've sent in a request, I promise that I'm working on it. I don't usually update this often, so be patient with me!**

 **As per usual, Yuri P. is Yuri and Yuuri K. is Yuuri. I've written Otabek and Yuri as friends here, but you're welcome to interpret it as romance if you want. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Do you have your ticket?" Yuuri asks Yuri, sounding worried. Next to him, Victor appears to have gotten distracted by something on his phone. The three of them are standing in the check-in terminal of the Pulkovo International Airport, and Yuuri seems determined to double check every inch of Yuri's luggage.

"Of course I do!" Yuri huffs, waving the aforementioned ticket in Yuuri's face and rolling his eyes for the fifth time in as many minutes. He's supposed to be flying to Almaty to visit Otabek for the weekend, but at this rate he's going to miss his flight.

Yuuri continues to nag at him anyway. "And Otabek's going to meet you at the airport?" Yuri nods sullenly. "And if he can't make it for some reason, you know how to ask for a cab in Kazakh?"

"Yes, yes. And even if I didn't, you do know that they speak Russian there too, right?"

"I'm just worried about you!" Yuuri exclaims, biting his lip.

"Well, you don't need to be. I can take care of myself!" Yuri snaps.

"Do you have enough tenge for the trip?"

"I do! Look, you're going to make me late for my flight! You've already triple-checked my bags, isn't that enough?" Yuri points out, hoping to finally get free. No such luck.

"Yurio, be nice to your father!" Victor scolds, apparently finally paying to their conversation again.

"That's not my name!" Yuri retorts instantly. 'And you are not my parents!"

"Ah, they grow up so fast!" Victor sighs. Yuri balls his hands into fists. Victor pulls him into a hug and ruffles his hair, ignoring Yuri's yelp of disgust. "You'll call us every night, right?" Victor asks, finally releasing Yuri from the unwanted hug.

"Absolutely not," Yuri responds instantly.

Victor looks absolutely heartbroken; Yuuri pats his shoulder and smiles gently at Yuri. "At least text us when you land. I hope you have a good visit with Otabek!"

Ugh, why does Yuuri have to be so soppy all the time? Yuri can feel his cheeks going red. "Fine, whatever," he mutters as they release him and he's _finally_ able to go through security. He makes the mistake of looking back for a second, and sees Victor and Yuuri waving at him. _Ridiculous jerks_ , he thinks, ignoring the warmth he feels at the gesture. He is absolutely _not_ smiling.

* * *

Yuri scowls at his phone as it rings for millionth time. "Sorry, I'd better take this," he says to Otabek. They are sitting in the small living room of his apartment in Almaty, chatting about what to do this weekend, until they'd been rudely interrupted by Yuri's phone. "Otherwise they'll never leave me alone."

"It's fine, I don't mind," Otabek reassures him.

 _Well I do_. Yuri huffs irritably and answers the phone. "What do you want, geezer?"

"Yuri! You finally answered!" Victor replies, sounding delighted.

"You've called me twenty times over the past hour. I'm only answering so that you'll shut up." Next to Yuri, Otabek's mouth twitches and he has to bite his lip to keep from laughing. "I'm safe, I'm with Otabek, and I'll see you on Sunday. Goodnight!"

"Yuri—" Victor begins to whine, before he's interrupted by Yuuri.

"We understand. Have a good trip, and take lots of pictures! We can't wait to hear about it—" is all that Yuri hears before he hangs up.

"Ugh, I'm glad that's over with," Yuri complains, turning back to face Otabek and resisting the urge to chuck his phone at the wall. It won't do to break it while he's traveling in a foreign country.

"It's fine," Otabek reassures him again, and if there's a hint of amusement in his voice, Yuri decides to let it go for now. He doesn't get to see his friend very often outside of competition, and he's determined to make the most of it.

"So, what is there to see here in Kazakhstan?" Yuri asks instead.

Otabek perks up at the change of subject. It's very subtle, and Yuri only notices because they know each other so well. "Well, there's the Almaty Tower. It's located on a hillside, and you can get a really great view of the city from the top."

"Sounds awesome!" says Yuri. He's getting excited as well; he can already tell that this is going to be an awesome weekend. He and Otabek stay up late without even meaning too, making plans to do as much as possible in the next two days. Besides sightseeing, Otabek wants to introduce him to his rinkmates and coach. Yuri happily agrees. He's been wanting to see Otabek's home rink for a while.

And if he takes more pictures than he usually would during the trip, no one is brave enough to comment on it.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! If you liked it, please leave a review! Constructive criticism is always welcome.**

 **This work is also posted on AO3 under the same username and title.**


	8. Life of the Party

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and favorited this story! You guys are all awesome!**

 **So I had two guest requests: one of them wanted to see Yuri being mistaken for Yuuri and Victor's actual son (which is something I find really cute and will probably write more of) and the other wanted to see Yuri calling Yuuri dad again. I hope that this suffices!**

 **Warning for underage drinking. As usual, Yuri P. is Yuri and Yuuri K. is Yuuri. Enjoy!**

* * *

"It's so good to see you, Yurio!" Mari exclaims, sweeping Yuri into a hug before he can run away. "You should really come visit more often!" Finally released from Mari's arms, Yuri scowls at everyone and everything, wondering why he even bothered to come here. Oh right—Yuuri had bribed him with his mom's cooking. Still, Yuri was starting to wonder if even katsudon was worth missing all of this practice time and getting mobbed by Mari and her friends.

"So this is your brother's fiancé?" asked one of Mari's friends as she's introduced to Victor. She's the one with the darker hair. Yuri is pretty sure that her name is Aya.

Mari nods proudly. "My little brother did pretty well for himself, huh?" Both of her friends nod in agreement.

"Wait, who's this little cutie?" asks Sora, Mari's other friend. She has light brown hair with aqua streaks, which Yuri actually thinks looks pretty cool, and wait—did she just call him _cute_?

He whirls around to give her a piece of his mind, but Victor gets there first. "Oh, this is Yuri. Say hi to everyone, Yuri." Yuri does not say hi to everyone, instead fixing Victor with an angry glare.

"Mari, you never mentioned that your brother was getting a stepson!" squeals Aya. Yuri is confused for a minute. A stepson? Who are they talking about—

"And you never mentioned that your brother and his future stepson had the same name," adds Sora. "How adorable!"

Yuri is still pondering what on earth they're talking about, when Mari smirks. "Yeah, my bad. We call him Yurio in order to avoid confusion. I'm very excited to finally be an aunt!"

They can't possibly mean— _him_? Realization setting in, Yuri opens his mouth to deliver a sharp rebuke. Before he can even get a word out, though, Victor interrupts him yet again. "Yeah, Yuuri was a little unsure of himself at first, but he's really come into his own as a father!" Victor announces, slinging an arm around Yuri's shoulders. Yuri is too stunned to interrupt. "And we're both so proud of our son!" Everyone coos at how adorable their little family is.

Yuri can feel himself going red with embarrassment, and now he really wants to hit something. "For the last time, Victor," he hisses out from between gritted teeth. "You and Yuuri are not my parents!"

As Yuri storms off, Victor simply laughs, rubbing the back of his head. "Ah, teenagers," he says, much to the amusement of everyone around him.

* * *

After Yuri's little outburst, the party goes smoothly. Dinner is served, and everyone heartily enjoys Mrs. Katsuki's amazing cooking. They have a toast to Mari, and then there's presents and cake. If anyone notices that Yuri disappears once they've started on the drinks, they don't comment on it.

After his last experience with alcohol, Yuuri has been avoiding drinking if he can, so he's the most sober one of the group. So naturally, Yuuri is the only one to realize that it's been almost two hours since they've seen Yuri. He starts to panic a little. "Victor!" he says urgently, tugging at his sleeve. "Have you seen Yuri anywhere?"

Victor puts down his wine glass for a second, pondering the question. "As a matter of fact, I haven't," he replies, standing up. "Do you think we should go and look for him?" Yuuri nods frantically.

They ask around if anyone has seen Yuri recently. The only one who has is Mari. "Last time I saw him, he was near the drinks table. I let him try a little bit of sake because he was curious," she says, gesturing towards the aforementioned drinks table.

"You did what?" Yuuri sounds absolutely scandalized.

"Relax, Yuuri, it was just a little bit. I'm sure he's fine." She smirks at him. "You really do sound like an overprotective parent, you know!" Yuuri sputters a bit and goes red before turning to leave to go find Yuri.

He and Victor easily spot Yuri, who is sitting at the drinks table. Yuuri's concern spikes when he sees that Yuri is slumped over with his head on the table with what looks like a bottle of vodka in front of him. "Yuri, there you are. We've been looking all over for you!" Yuuri exclaims.

Yuri lifts his head off the table at the sound of Yuri's voice. "I'm having a good time," he protests, his words noticeably slurred.

Victor starts laughing; Yuuri is absolutely horrified. "Yuri, how much have you had to drink? Yuri!" Yuri just mumbles something incomprehensible into the table. Yuuri starts shaking his shoulder.

"Relax, Yuuri, he hasn't had that much to drink," Victor says, holding up the bottle as proof and ruffling Yuri's hair. "Little Yurio is just a lightweight!"

Yuri turns a hazy glare on Victor, muttering several insults and curses in Russian. "Yuri, what were you thinking? You know you're not old enough to drink!" Yuuri scolds.

"You two drive me to drink," announces Yuri, still slurring his words. He makes an attempt to get up from the table, but nearly falls over. Yuuri moves quickly and catches him before he can hit the floor. "Thanks, dad," Yuri murmurs, burying his face in Yuuri's shoulder.

Yuuri grins, and exchanges a fond glance with Victor, who looks like he's about to start cooing. "Come on, let's put you to bed," he suggests, scooping Yuri up into his arms. Instead of protesting like he usually would, Yuri just sighs and snuggles closer. Out of the corner of his eye, Yuuri spots Victor snapping a couple pictures on his phone. "Victor!" he hisses. "You can't post those! Not only will Yuri kill you, but Yakov will too if he knows that we let Yuri get drunk!"

"Okay, okay, I won't," Victor says, but Yuuri isn't very convinced.

"I mean it! If I see those pictures anywhere online, I'm letting everyone blame you."

They make their way back through the inn, much to the delight of the other partygoers. "You weren't kidding about Yuuri being a great father!" Aya exclaims, as everyone else coos at the sheer adorableness.

They bid everyone goodnight, announcing that they're putting Yuri to bed. Sora sums up everyone's thoughts when she says, "What a beautiful family!"

* * *

 **Drunk Yuri is cuddly Yuri.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading it! If you liked it, please leave a review! Constructive criticism is always welcome.**

 **Just a reminder that I am taking requests for this story. Please PM me or leave a note in your review if there's something that you want to see! The rules are on my profile. There's also details about updates on my other stories and what I'll write.**

 **This story is also posted at AO3 under the same username and title.**


	9. Fire Hazard

**So I know that I have a couple of requests, but I wanted to write this so you're getting this instead. Sorry! I promise that I'm working on the requests though. Anyways, thank you to everyone who has followed, favorited, or reviewed this story!**

 **So, I had a couple of inspirations here. Yuri having a DS and wanting those skates is from gold in the wreckage by dolphins on AO3 (it's an awesome fic which you should all read!), and the "source of evil in the kitchen" is from the steins;gate Wikipedia page for Makise Kurisu (an excellent anime), and finally, Yuri's reaction was inspired by an Ouran High School Host Club fic that I read once (it's in my favorites, I can't remember the title right now).**

 **As usual, Yuuri K. is Yuuri and Yuri P. is Yuri. Enjoy!**

* * *

When Victor enters the living room, Yuri is sprawled out on the sofa with his legs over the back and his head dangling off the side. It doesn't seem like a very comfortable way to sit, but Yuri doesn't seem bothered as he mashes the buttons on his DS. "Yuri, I need your help with something," he announces, hoping to catch the teenager's attention.

Yuri continues to ignore him, eyes still glued to his game. Victor sighs and clears his throat. "Yuri—" he begins again.

Putting down his game for a minute, Yuri fixes Victor with an impressive glower. "What do you want, geezer?" he snaps impatiently. "You just made me die."

"But you're right here!" Victor sounds bewildered.

Yuri gives a dramatic sigh. "I meant in the game! Haven't you ever played a video game before?" When Victor shakes his head, Yuri sighs dramatically again. "Of course not. Still, anyone with a bit of common sense would know—you know what, never mind. I forgot who I was talking to. So what did you want, anyway?"

"Oh!" Victor brightens up instantly, and Yuri braces himself for some ridiculous sappy thing involving Yuuri. "Yuuri's birthday is coming up, and I wanted to do something special for him. Could you maybe—"

"No," Yuri says instantly, before Victor can even finish.

"I haven't even said what it is yet!" Victor protests.

"I don't care, I'm not helping out with your ridiculous lovey-dovey birthday celebrations."

"Please, Yuri?" Victor begs, using the puppy eyes that always work on Yuuri.

"What's in it for me?" Yuri asks. Why do something nice for free when you can get something out of it?

"Isn't it enough that you're doing something nice for Yuuri?" Yuri shakes his head. "Fine, I'll buy you those skates that Yakov wouldn't let you get. The cheetah-print ones."

"Deal," Yuri says quickly, grinning broadly. "What did you have in mind?"

"I want to bake Yuuri a cake! A chocolate one. It's his favorite flavor."

Yuri gapes at Victor for a minute, absolutely horrified. "You want to cook for him? Are you trying to kill him? Mila calls you a source of evil in the kitchen for a reason."

"I know I'm not a good cook," Victor concedes. At Yuri's pointed look, he corrects himself. "Okay, I'm a terrible cook. But surely, if I have your help, it won't go that badly."

"Fine, whatever, geezer. I'll help you bake Yuuri's cake. But I want those skates." Surely if Victor has some supervision, nothing too bad can happen.

When Yuuri returns to their apartment that afternoon, he wasn't expecting to find a traumatized-looking Yuri cowering behind the couch, or for it to smell like they'd started a bonfire in the kitchen. "Yuri?" he asks cautiously, wondering if he should inform their neighbors and have everyone evacuate the building. "What happened here? Are you alright?"

Yuri shudders. "That was horrible. The poor cake, it never stood a chance."

Cake? What is he talking about? "Did Victor try to cook again?" Yuuri asks, horrified realization slowly dawning on him.

"I don't want to talk about it," Yuri mutters. He looks so terrified that Yuuri is tempted to laugh or hug him.

Instead, he just smiles reassuringly and pats the teenager's shoulder. "I'll deal with it. Why don't you go and get cleaned up?" He suggests, gesturing to Yuri's flour and soot-stained clothing. "We'll go out for dinner tonight."

Nodding eagerly, Yuri rushes off in the direction of his room. Yuuri sighs heavily and steels himself before entering the kitchen. It's as bad as he feared; flour covers every available surface, there are eggshells on the floor, and it looks like the oven has been on fire at one point.

"Yuuri, my love!" Victor calls out immediately upon noticing him. He's covered head to toe in flour and sugar. There's even some in his hair.

"Victor, what happened here?"

At the question, Victor immediately looks contrite. "I was trying to bake you a cake."

"And I'm guessing it didn't go well," Yuuri finishes for him. It's hard to be angry when Victor looks so sad.

"I just wanted to do something nice for your birthday," Victor says softly.

Of course his fiancé is a complete sap. Yuuri shoots him a gentle smile and says, "Well, you know what they say, it's the thought that counts." And it looks like the sappiness is contagious. Yuuri shakes his head and tries to focus. "I'd give you a hug, but you're a bit—"

"Covered in flour?" Victor says sheepishly, glancing down at his ruined clothes.

"Yeah. Why don't you go get cleaned up and we'll go out for dinner?"

"That sounds like an excellent idea," Victor says as he carefully makes his way out of the kitchen.

"And Victor?" Yuuri calls out before he's gone. "Next time, please just buy a cake."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! If you liked it, please leave a review! Constructive criticism is always welcome.**

 **And be sure to PM me or leave a note in your review if there's anything that you'd like to see me write.**


	10. Vacation Day

**This is for a guest reviewer who wanted to see Yuuri, Victor, and Yuri at an amusement park. I added Otabek as well, because Otabek and Yuri's interactions are pure and good. I hope that that's okay, and that you enjoy it! Also, for the other guest who had a request: I'm not really comfortable writing what you want to see, but I was thinking that instead I could have Yuri getting mobbed by the Yuri's Angels and Victor and Yuuri coming to his rescue, if that's okay. Sorry about that!**

 **On a side note, the response to this fic has been incredible. There are so many follows and favorites! Also, please keep up the amazing reviews, they're what motivates me to write!**

 **Sorry that this took me a little longer to write, but I've already read a couple of similar fics and I wanted to come up with something a little more original. I've written Otabek and Yuri here as friends, but you're welcome to see it as romance if you like. As usual, Yuuri K. is Yuuri, and Yuri P. is Yuri. Hope that you like it!**

* * *

"I'm going to go on every ride," Yuri announces as soon as they're through the gates. He looks more youthful than Yuuri has ever seen him look before, green eyes sparkling with delight.

"Every ride? You do realize that we're only here for the rest of the day, right?' Victor points out. Yuuri wishes that Victor would stop antagonizing the teenager for just one day, but he's long since accepted that that's probably never going to happen. "Plus, you have to leave room for things like getting your picture taken with Mickey Mouse and face painting."

"I'm fifteen, not five, geezer," Yuri retorts sharply, rolling his eyes. "Although the face painting might be okay, especially if they could do a tiger. Or a lion!" He turns to Otabek. "Beka, do you think they would do a tiger or a lion for me?"

"I'm sure that they would, Yuri," Otabek says dutifully. He's as stoic as ever, seemingly unaffected by the cheerful air of the theme park.

"Great!" Yuri exclaims, before tugging on Otabek's arm. "Now come on, let's get going! I want to ride Splash Mountain!" Yuri heads off in the opposite direction of the desired ride before Yuuri, who is holding the map, kindly redirects him towards his intended target.

The rest of the morning goes smoothly, with Yuri making good on his declaration to "go on every ride." He and Otabek get on the lines while Victor and Yuuri peruse the nearby attractions. While Victor occasionally joins the teenagers on the roller coasters, Yuuri declines, claiming that he wants to keep an eye on their stuff. Secretly, it's because he's terrified of heights and doesn't particularly want his reaction used as blackmail by Victor. Yuuri instead spends the time playing the various games set along the path; it's not long before he's a pro at most of them, and he builds up quite a nice collection of stuffed animals.

Victor does indeed manage to cajole everyone into getting their photo taken with Mickey. "It's for posterity!" he insists. Yuri scowls and complains throughout the entire affair, but Yuuri notices that he does keep one of the photos (what Yuuri doesn't realize is that it's the one where Yuri was giving him bunny ears).

After the photo session, Yuuri decides to cheer up the increasingly grumpy Yuri by suggesting that they get lunch. If there's anything that can make Yuri happy almost instantly (besides cats of course), it's food.

"I don't have to follow our training diet today because it's our day off!" Yuri says excitedly, before making a beeline for one of the cotton candy stalls. Yuuri's pretty sure that that's not how that works, and he's also a little concerned about Yuri's nutritional choices, but he decides to just leave it be. Unlike Victor, he has some sense of when to pick his battles.

They feast on the amusement park food, all of them taking advantage of the day off to eat whatever they want. After lunch, Yuri decides that now is the perfect time to get their faces painted. "We can digest our food while they do it, or whatever." Apparently face painting stopped being childish when Yuri realized that he could be a tiger if he wanted.

"Beka, which one should I get? The tiger is so cool, but look at the lion! And oh, they have a cheetah, too!" Yuri is having trouble deciding.

"Hmmm. . ." Otabek ponders Yuri's dilemma, before pointing at the tiger. "Get that one. You are the Russian Tiger, after all."

Yuri agrees enthusiastically, and the others make their selections. Yuuri and Victor both get dogs (the design for the dog looks almost exactly like Makkachin), while Otabek, to everyone's surprise, gets Donald Duck. "I like Donald Duck," he says when they ask.

After their faces are finished being painted, Yuri spends a good few minutes looking in the mirror and taking selfies. He's bouncing up and down with excitement. Then Victor insists that they all take a group selfie together, which he promptly posts.

Yuuri has a sudden horrified realization. "We should have invited Pichit. He's always wanted to come here. He's going to be so mad at me!" he wails, burying his face in his hands.

Victor does his best to reassure him. "Well, love, we'll just have to come back here with him! Plus, I'm sure that if you bring him a souvenir, he won't really mind that you went without him!"

The rest of the afternoon proceeds just like the morning, until it gets close to sunset and Yuuri suggests that they head over to the castle to watch the fireworks. Yuri has started to lag behind complaining that he's tired. Otabek's response to this is too scoop Yuri up and carry him on his back. If anyone else had tried it, Yuri would have killed them instantly. But his only response when Otabek does it is to hum softly and wrap his arms around Otabek's neck for balance.

They watch the sun set, and find a good spot near the castle to watch the fireworks; Yuri sitting with Otabek, and Victor sitting with Yuuri. "They're beautiful," Yuuri murmurs to Victor, entranced by the beautiful explosions of light and sound.

"Not as beautiful as you, Yuuri," Victor says huskily, placing his hand on Yuuri's knee.

Yuuri smacks his hand away. "I'm being serious here!" Victor pouts, and Yuuri sighs and relents. "But yes, I do appreciate the compliment. Today was a good day, wasn't it?"

"The best day," Victor agrees, entwining their fingers together. Behind them, Yuri pretends to gag, complaining to Otabek about how sappy they are.

Victor looks so beautiful right now, his smile soft and genuine, blue eyes sparkling with contentment. Yuuri wants to stay in this moment forever. Yeah, today was a good day.

* * *

 **Just call me the queen of fluff lol. Please leave a review if you liked it! Constructive criticism is always welcome.**

 **This fic is open for requests! If you have anything you'd like to see me write, please PM me or let me know in your review and I'll do my best to make it happen.**


	11. Competitive Spirit

**Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews and requests! You guys are amazing! This is for Shiffer, who wanted to see Minami and Yuri interact, and Yuri getting jealous over Minami and Yuuri. I hope that you like it! I've gotten some wonderful requests, and I promise that I'm working on them!**

 **I'm so glad that I get to write Minami! He's so adorable.**

 **As per usual, Yuri P. is Yuri and Yuuri K. is Yuuri. Enjoy!**

* * *

As soon as they step into the Ice Castle ice rink, Yuuri is suddenly assaulted by a small blur with red and blonde hair. "Yuuri!" shrieks the miniature human tornado. "I can't believe you're here!"

"Minami!" Yuuri says, grinning fondly as he returns the hug. "It's good to see you! I'm so glad you could come visit!"

"Well, I couldn't pass up the chance to see the world-famous Yuuri Katsuki, could I? You were so amazing in the Grand Prix Finals! Your free skate was flawless!" Minami is ranting excitedly, and Yuuri has gone bright red at the endless complements.

Yuri huffs and interrupts the weird blonde kid, tired of standing awkwardly on the side of the conversation. "Katsudon, who is this pipsqueak?" he asks haughtily, shoving his hands in his jacket pockets.

Yuuri turns to face Yuri, his expression turning apologetic. "Oh, sorry Yuri, I forgot to introduce you two. This is Minami Kenjiro. He's another Japanese skater. I competed against him at nationals the year before and at the regionals this season."

"Oh right, I remember seeing him," Yuri says without thinking.

"You watched me go in the regionals?" Yuuri says, sounding surprised.

And Yuri suddenly remembers that he had never told Yuuri that he'd followed his progress that season. He flushes and splutters for a minute, panicked. "That was just so I could make sure that I would get to kick your ass in the Finals, katsudon! Don't read anything into it!"

"Alright, alright, I won't!" Yuuri exclaims, raising his hands in surrender. He turns to Minami, who is bouncing in place with excitement. "And Minami, this is—"

"I know who you are!" Minami interrupts. Yuri could swear that there are actual stars in his eyes. "You're Yuri Plisetsky, the Ice Tiger of Russia! You won the Grand Prix Finals in your senior debut _and_ set a world record in the short program! You're an amazing skater! Can I have your autograph?"

Yuri blinks for a second, taken aback. "Um. . . Sure, I guess." He signs the piece of paper that Minami hands him. Where did he even get a pen and paper? "How old are you?" he asks, more for something to say than anything else.

"Seventeen!" Minami replies cheerfully. Yuri wonders if Minami is ever _not_ happy. It seems to be his default setting. "I'm going to make it to the Grand Prix Series someday and compete against you, Victor, and Yuuri someday!"

"You are?" Yuri smirks. "I guess it's a good thing I kept katsudon from retiring, then." Autograph acquired, Minami goes back to fanboying over Yuuri. Bored, Yuri tunes out of the conversation until he hears Yuuri say, "Let's go ahead and skate!" He eagerly turns to follow, just in time to catch sight of Yuuri ruffling Minami's hair, an affectionate smile on his face. The gesture makes Yuri angry, but he can't quite figure out why. _It's probably just because Yuuri has yet another obnoxious friend_. Seriously, Minami has even less chill than _Victor_.

They go to the locker room and change into their skates before making their way out onto the ice. Yuuko comes up to the side of the rink and calls out a greeting to all three of them. Yuuri heads over to talk to her for a minute, and Yuri takes the time to shove down the unreasonable anger he feels every time Yuuri talks to Minami. _Why . . . ?_

Minami interrupts his train of thought. "Your routines are always so amazing! Do you think you could show me how to do a quad salchow?"

Yuri feels a pang of nostalgia at the question, and he really can't deny that he does love to show off. "Sure," he says, and skates a couple laps to warm up before attempting the jump.

"Wow!" Minami cheers when he lands it perfectly, as per usual. "That was so cool!"

"You're doing jumps already, Yuri?" Yuuri says as glides back over, waving goodbye to Yuuko.

Yuri rolls his eyes. "I already warmed up, katsudon. Not all of us are as slow as you!"

"That's fine, just don't wear yourself out, okay?" Yuuri says gently.

"Whatever, mom," scoffs Yuri.

"Yuuri, I've been working on my triple axel," Minami shouts, practically bouncing up and down in his skates. "Do you want to see it?"

"Of course," Yuuri responds instantly, and that's all the encouragement Minami needs. "Wow!" Yuuri says, as Minami lands the jump with a flourish. "You've gotten a lot better since regionals!"

Minami preens at the praise, beaming brightly, and Yuri is about to throw up from the sappiness. He is _absolutely not_ jealous. He's a much better skater than Minami could ever hope to be, and he's going to prove it. He clears his throat. "Well, I've been working on my quad lutz," he announces.

"Wow! A quad lutz? I want to see!"

"Yuri, are you sure that's the best idea?" Yuuri asks nervously. "You haven't quite perfected that jump yet."

"Whatever, katsudon, I'll be fine," Yuri retorts before skating out to attempt the jump.

The intended casual practice session quickly turns into a fierce competition, resulting in Yuuri dragging two exhausted, bruised teenagers back to the inn that evening. Both boys are sitting slumped over with their heads on the table, groaning, as Yuuri watches with a strange mixture of concern and amusement.

"It seems like you two worked hard today," comments Hiroko as she brings dinner out to the table. "Well, no need to worry, I promise that there's plenty of food!"

Victor arrives a few minutes after she serves the food and eagerly digs in. He spent today giving the triplets private skating lessons as a birthday present. "It seems like you were busy today," Victor says, gesturing to the two teenagers frantically shoveling down their food.

Yuuri sighs. "Yeah. They got pretty competitive. I tried to get them to tone it down a little, but as you can see, they didn't listen.

His food finished, Minami yawns and announces that he's going to bed. Yuri, also done eating, decides that walking is too much effort. He simply decides to pass out on the table, and soft snores emanate from where his head rests on his folded arms. Victor, of course, takes the opportunity to snap a picture.

"It seems like someone was a little jealous today," Victor says, smiling fondly at the sleeping Yuri.

"What?" Yuuri asks, perplexed. "You don't think that—" He thinks about it for a moment. "Oh," he says softly. "That would make sense." He decides to change the subject so that Victor won't tease him and Yuri mercilessly about it. "I'm going to take him to his room."

Yuuri scoops up the slumbering teenager. Yuri doesn't wake up, but he does stir a little; Yuuri freezes for a moment, but Yuri just sighs and tucks his head into the crook of the older skater's neck. Victor is audibly cooing behind him. "I assume that you've learned your lesson about posting that video that I know you're taking?" He doesn't even have to look behind him to know that Victor has his phone out.

"Of course I have!" Victor gasps, sounding offended. "This is just for my memories!"

"Good," says Yuuri, carefully making his way to the door. "Because I'm not bailing you out this time."

"You're so cruel to me, Yuuri!" Victor moans dramatically and collapses to the floor.

Yuuri just sighs and shakes his head. "You're ridiculous. And I mean it, about posting the video!"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! If you liked it, please leave a review! Constructive criticism is always welcome.**

 **This fic is open for requests! If there's something that you'd like to see, please let me know, and I'll do my best to make it happen. You can PM me or leave a note in your review.**

 **This work is also cross-posted to AO3.**


	12. Pursuit

**What's this? An update two days in a row? This will probably never happen again, so enjoy it while it lasts!**

 **This is for a guest who wanted to see Victor and Yuuri coming to Yuri's rescue. I changed it a little from the original request since I wasn't comfortable writing it, so I hope that this is okay! And I've got some other great requests that I'm working on. Hopefully I'll get to them soon!**

 **Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and favorited this work! I really appreciate your feedback!**

 **As per usual, Yuri P. is Yuri and Yuuri K. is Yuuri. Enjoy!**

* * *

The squeals of "Yurachka!" follow Yuri as he darts down an alleyway, hoping to escape the clutches of his rabid fans. He rushes through the narrow street, makes a quick left . . . and runs straight into a dead end.

Yuri desperately paces around, looking frantically for an exit—but no such luck. He's trapped. Yakov had told him to go with them back to the hotel, but Yuri had declined, because he was old enough to find his own way. That was definitely a mistake. Now he's trapped. And there's no Otabek to come to his rescue this time, because this is only a little local competition and Otabek is back in Kazakhstan. Besides, Yuri doesn't need to be rescued like some damsel in distress, surely he can find a way out of this—

The shrieks and squeals grow louder, and Yuri cringes back against the wall. They've found him! Looking around hopelessly, Yuri shuts his eyes and braces himself for the inevitable. "There you are!" shouts one girl. She seems to be the leader of their little group. "I found the Russian Fairy!" she announces triumphantly. The rest of the girls squeal and slowly close in around him, and Yuri mutters a stream of curses under his breath.

A sudden exclamation of "Yurio!" comes from behind the mob of girls, and Yuri's eyes fly open. What is Victor doing here?

"Oh my gosh, it's Victor Nikiforov!" exclaims one of the girls, and Yuri, despite feeling relieved, feels a little bit of annoyance at how quickly his so-called fan's focus shifts to Victor.

Victor shoots the girls one of his famous dazzling smiles that he usually uses to melt the hearts of his own fans—or Yuuri Katsuki when he was being stubborn. They practically melt into a puddle at his feet. "Now girls," Victor begins gently. "Yurio here has had a long day, and needs to get some rest. You wouldn't want to keep him from skating his best this weekend, would you?" The girls all shake their heads obediently.

Yuri takes the opportunity while his fangirls are listening raptly to Victor to sneak around the edges of the crowd and hides behind Victor. None of them even notice him as he passes, and Yuri wonders (not for the first time) if Victor has some sort of secret mind-control powers. It honestly wouldn't surprise him at this point.

"Well, I'm glad we all see things the same way. How about all of you go ahead and leave Yuri alone for now?" Victor suggests, and the girls practically trip over each other trying to do what he says. Within thirty seconds, they're standing alone in the alley.

Well, almost alone. "Yuri! Victor!" calls Yuuri, running towards them. "I finally found you! Are you two okay?"

"We're fine, Yuuri!" Victor replies cheerfully.

"How did you do that?" Yuri asks, ignoring Yuuri's question and turning to face Victor.

Victor beams at him. "What, you think you're the only talented young skating prodigy that had to deal with a mob of fangirls? I'll have to teach you my tricks." He pauses to think for a moment. "Although that might be difficult, since it requires charm, and as we all know, that's not exactly a quality that you have in abundance." He bops Yuri on the nose, looking far too smug.

Yuri scowls back at him. "Whatever, geezer, I don't need your help!"

"Yuri, you never answered my question," Yuuri says, in an attempt to change the subject. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, _dad_ , I'm fine," snaps Yuri, folding his arms over his chest.

"Are you sure?" Yuuri frowns in concern. "Yuri, you're shaking."

"What?" Yuri says, surprised. He hadn't even realized that he was trembling. "It's just because it's cold out here!" he retorts, flushing bright red in embarrassment. He's not about to admit that he was actually scared for a minute there.

Yuuri doesn't seem to believe him, but doesn't push the issue. "Well, let's get you back to the hotel. You've got a long day ahead of you tomorrow."

"Here, Yurio, you can have my coat!" Victor says, draping the aforementioned garment over Yuri's shoulders before he can protest. Victor's jacket is way too long for Yuri; the end of the jacket goes down below his knees. The effect is comical.

"I don't think it fits him very well," Yuuri says with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"No, it's perfect!" Victor contradicts him. "He looks so cute!" He pulls out his phone to snap a picture of Yuri wearing his coat.

"Stop taking pictures of me, geezer! You're like some sort of creepy stalker!" Yuri fumes. He can't deny that he finds the warmth of the coat comforting, though, and he pulls the cloth tighter around himself even as he spews insults at Victor.

He's reminded of the time someone stole his coat when he still went to school, and his grandpa had immediately insisted on bundling him up in his own coat. His anger forgotten, Yuri smiles fondly at the memory. Victor might be absolutely ridiculous, but he definitely has his moments.

* * *

 **If you liked it, please leave a review! Constructive criticism is always welcome.**

 **This fic is open to requests, so feel free to leave a note in your review or PM me if there's something that you'd like to see, and I'll do my best to make it happen!**

 **This work is cross-posted to AO3.**


	13. Family Trip

**You guys have such excellent requests! Fortunately I'm on a break right now so I have plenty of time to write. This is for the lovely Loveless043 who wanted to see Yuri's grandfather accepting his adopted fathers. I hope that you like it! I've actually been meaning to write something like this for a while, so thank you for requesting it!**

 **Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and favorited this fic! Your feedback is important to me!**

 **As per usual, Yuri P. is Yuri and Yuuri K. is Yuuri. The line about staying in our home and eating our food is from Code MENT (a parody of Code Geass, both of which are excellent and you should definitely watch). Enjoy!**

* * *

The train ride to Moscow goes smoothly; Yuuri spends the majority of the trip looking out the window and listen to Victor babble excitedly about how much fun they're going to have. In the seat in front of them, Yuri is fixated on his DS, the glow from the screen illuminating his face in the dimly lit train car. His legs swing slightly in front of him as he frowns in concentration. Yuuri doesn't think he's ever seen Yuri look so much like a regular teenager.

As soon as the conductor announces that they're about five minutes away from pulling into Moscow, Yuri is on his feet. "Stay in your seat until the train stops," Yuuri scolds.

"Yes, _mom_ ," Yuri retorts sarcastically, folding his arms and rolling his eyes. He does sit back down, bouncing impatiently in his seat until the train finally comes to a stop.

"Are you sure you don't want to come sightseeing with us?" Victor asks for what feels like the millionth time today.

Yuri snorts. "In your dreams, geezer." As soon as the train halts and the doors are open, he's bounding out of his seat, grabbing his bag. He races out of the exit, Victor and Yuuri trailing behind him at a more reasonable pace.

"Grandpa!" Yuri exclaims upon spotting the man, and runs over to tackle him in a hug which the elderly man gladly accepts. The teenager is more careful this time, mindful of his grandfather's bad back.

"It's always a treat to see my favorite grandson," he says, and Yuri beams at him his green eyes bright.

Victor and Yuuri finally catch up them, causing Nikolai to release his grandson from his rib-crushing hug and turn to face them. "Victor, it's good to see you again."

"It's nice to run into you again, Nikolai. It's been a while, hasn't it?" Victor replies, smiling.

"It has been a long time. And you must be Yuuri Katsuki!" Nikolai says upon spotting Yuuri. He reaches out to shake his hand. "I've heard a lot about you." Behind him, Yuri flushes bright pink, but no one seems to notice.

"It's nice to meet you!" Yuuri says politely, returning the handshake. "We should probably get going. I'm sure you two want to spend as much time together as possible, and I wouldn't want to intrude."

"Nonsense!" Nikolai waves him off. "Any friend of Yuri's is a friend of mine. I'm sure you two have things you want to do today, but I'll expect the both of you for dinner tonight! Be there around six. Victor knows where to go." He refuses to hear their refusals, and they confirm that they'll be there.

Yuuri half expects Yuri to protest, but the teenager is strangely quiet about the whole thing. "Grandpa's cooking is the best!" is all he has to say on the matter. Apparently he's too happy about seeing his grandfather to worry about the "gross lovebirds" crashing his dinner.

Sightseeing in Moscow is fun; it turns out that Victor spent last night looking up facts about the different places they were planning to visit today, and he eagerly rattles them off to Yuuri. The day passes by in a blur, and at 5:30 Yuuri suddenly remembers that they have dinner plans.

"Victor," he says, tugging at his fiancé's arm. "We're supposed to be meeting Yuri and his grandfather for dinner in half an hour."

Looking down at his watch, Victor lets out a little startled noise of surprise when he glances down at his watch. "You're right," he admits. "Well, let's get going. We should be able to make it there just in time."

True to Victor's word, they pull up to the little house right at six. Yuri is the one who answers the door when they knock. He looks like he's been helping with the cooking; he's wearing a long red apron over his clothes that's too big for him, and his long blonde hair is pulled back into a messy bun. "They're here, grandpa!" the teenager calls over his shoulder.

"Remember your manners and show them to the living room, Yurachka!" his grandfather shouts in response.

Yuri huffs and gestures for them to come in. Victor has pulled out his phone to snap a picture of Yuri in his apron, and he notices. "Take or post any pictures and I'll break your phone, geezer."

"Yuri! Do not threaten our guests!" his grandfather scolds from the kitchen. Yuri pouts and rolls his eyes, but lets the matter drop. Nikolai finally emerges from the kitchen, wearing an apron that matches Yuri's. "I'm glad you two could make it! Yuri helped quite a bit with dinner. He's apparently become quite the chef recently!" Yuri goes a bit pink at the praise, a small smiling curling his lips.

"Thank you for having us!" Yuuri replies. "I like to cook, and Yuri sometimes helps out. I've been teaching him a few recipes." At his words, Yuri goes from pink to red and his smile turns into a scowl. He opens his mouth to say something but he's cut off by his grandfather.

"Well, he certainly seems to have more of an aptitude for it than Victor." Nikolai turns to Victor, who pouts at the dig at his cooking skills (or lack thereof). "Doesn't Mila still call you a source of evil in the kitchen?" At Victor's sheepish nod, he sighs. "I was worried that you were going to starve if you didn't meet someone soon."

Yuri has been fidgeting impatiently as they talk, obviously eager to eat. "Can we eat dinner already?" he bursts out as soon as there's a lull in the conversation.

"Manners, Yurachka!" Nikolai scolds him. "But yes, let's go ahead and eat while the food is still hot."

The food is delicious, true to Yuri's word, and all conversation stops while they eat. It's not until they're all stuffed and finished eating that anyone is willing to talk.

"So you two are the ones who have been looking after my grandson," Nikolai says, breaking the comfortable silence.

Victor and Yuuri aren't sure what to say, but Yuri retorts instantly. "I wouldn't exactly call it that."

"What would you call it then?" Victor teases. "You stay in our home and eat our food."

Yuri sputters with embarrassment. "That doesn't—"

"Yurachka," his grandfather says, interrupting him. "Why don't you help an old man out and take care of the dishes? They aren't going to wash themselves."

With a dramatic sigh, Yuri gets to his feet and scurries over to the kitchen, and they hear a clattering of dishes and the sound of the sink running. His grandson successfully distracted, Nikolai decides to continue the conversation. "I'd like to thank you for taking care of him. I know Yuri isn't exactly easy to get along with on the best of days."

"It's no trouble, really," Yuuri assures him. "It's nice having him around."

"Well, it's a relief to know that he's in good hands." Nikolai chuckles. "Speaking of which, Victor, when are you planning on marrying this one?"

In a show of uncharacteristic bashfulness, Victor is left stuttering and blushing. Yuuri comes to his rescue. "We're already engaged, sir," he says, showing off their matching rings. "We just haven't picked out a wedding date yet."

"That's good to hear," Nikolai says approvingly. "You know, looking at the three of you when you arrived at the train station, you already looked like a married couple chasing after their son."

* * *

 **If you liked it, please leave a review! Constructive criticism is always welcome.**

 **This fic is open for requests, so if there's anything you want to see, please let me know in a review or PM me and I'll try my best to make it happen!**

 **This work is cross-posted to AO3.**


	14. Of Birthdays and Kittens

**Happy birthday, Yuri!**

 **So I know that I'm out of order with the prompts here, but I needed to write a birthday fic and this fit perfectly! I promise that I'm working on the other requests though. This is for .902 who wanted to see Yuri getting a cat. I hope that you like it!**

 **Also, this story has 82 reviews! That's amazing! Please keep following, favoriting, and reviewing! It keeps me motivated.**

 **For the sake of this story, I'm pretending that Yuri doesn't have the cat that he had in the anime anymore. As per usual, Yuri P. is Yuri and Yuuri K. is Yuuri. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Happy birthday, Yuri!" says Yuuri as they walk into the animal shelter. Within seconds, Victor has made a beeline for the dogs and quickly finds himself surrounded by an enthusiastic group of friends.

"Come on, Victor, we're not here to get a dog," scolds Yuuri, although he smiles fondly at his fiancé's dog-whispering ability.

Victor pouts, but slowly entangles himself from the pile of dogs. "But they're so cute, Yuuri! Don't you have a heart?"

"They're wonderful, but we're not here right now to adopt a dog." Victor's pout deepens, and Yuuri decides to compromise. "Maybe for your birthday we can get one."

"Can I help you?" interrupts one of the shelter workers. Her nametag reads Victoria. She sounds amused by their conversation.

Yuuri turns to face her. "Yes, actually. Our friend over there would like to play with the cats." He gestures to Yuri, who is hovering over by the glass surrounding the cats' enclosure.

"Of course, of course. Is there anything in particular that you're looking for?" she asks, leading them over to go join Yuri.

"Actually, we were hoping to find one to adopt," Yuuri says, lowering his voice so that Yuri won't be able to hear him. "We would prefer to find one that gets along with dogs." They were hoping to surprise Yuri by getting him a cat for his birthday, hence the reason they came here.

"I've got a few in mind," she replies. "You know, your son is lucky to have such great parents."

Yuuri opens his mouth to correct her, then decides that it's not worth the effort. Fortunately, Yuri is still focused on the cats and probably isn't listening to a word that they're saying, otherwise he would definitely throw a fit at being referred to as Yuuri's son.

As soon as he's in the cat enclosure, Yuri is like a different person. His smile is soft and unguarded, and he laughs brightly as the kittens nip at his shoes and tumble over one another. He strokes the kittens with gentle fingers and talks softly to them. There's no sign of his usual abrasive personality.

If Victor is the dog whisperer, then Yuri is clearly the cat whisperer; within minutes, he's surrounded by cats of every shape, size, and color. He's careful to make sure that each one gets attention and that no one is left neglected. Victor is busy snapping pictures, his disappointment at not being able to get a dog completely forgotten. Yuri is so entranced that he doesn't even notice.

All of the cats in the enclosure have flocked to Yuri, except for one: an exquisite white Persian cat with bright blue eyes who watches warily from the corner. "What's that one's name?" Yuuri asks Victoria, curious about the lone standoffish cat.

"Oh, that one? That's Bella," she responds, tucking a strand of her long red hair behind her ear. "She's very shy and takes a while to warm up to people, but once she does, she's extremely caring and loyal."

"That sounds like someone we know," comments Victor, still taking photos of Yuri with his cat army. Yuuri smiles and nods in agreement.

As they watch, though, Bella seems to be thinking about something. She's staring at Yuri, her long white plume of a tail swishing in the air. Suddenly, she leaps down from her perch on the counter and slowly begins to make her way over to the teenager sitting in the middle of the room. Yuri gladly accepts the new addition, and she jumps onto his lap.

Victoria looks shocked. "She's not usually this friendly," she says in awe. "Your son must really have a way with cats." Across the room, Yuri strokes Bella, who begins to purr loudly. The teenager grins in response.

"We should have known that Yura would be a cat whisperer," Victor points out. "I mean, he practically is a cat, so of course he would get along with them."

"They are very similar," Yuuri admits softly. Then, more loudly, he asks, "Are you enjoying your birthday present, Yuri?"

"This is the best birthday present ever," declares Yuri. He's careful not to disturb the cats nestled on and around him.

"Well, I think I have a way to make it even better," Yuuri says with a grin. It's wonderful to see Yuri so happy, with no trace of his usual grumpiness. "How would you like to take one of these cats home with you?"

Yuri's green eyes go wide, his mouth dropping open with surprise. "You really mean it?" he whispers.

"Well, that was the point of you coming here today," Yuuri says fondly. "We thought that it would be a nice birthday surprise. Do you have one in mind?"

It doesn't take long for Yuri to make up his mind. "I want this one," he says, pointing to Bella.

Victoria smiles. "I thought that you might choose Bella. I've never seen her warm up to someone so fast. We just need to fill out the paperwork, and then you'll be able to take her home!"

It doesn't take very long for Yuuri and Victor to do the paperwork, and soon they're exiting the shelter doors, Yuri holding Bella in his arms. He'd tried to put her in the cat carrier that Yuuri and Victor had brought with them, but she seemed to prefer being carried.

"Thank you," Yuri says for what seems like the millionth time as they get in the car.

"It's nothing, really," Yuuri says. "We're just happy that you like your surprise! Now, I hope that you've got an appetite, because we have dinner and cake waiting at home for you. And don't worry, I was the one who made it this time, so it's safe."

Yuri snorts, remembering the last time that Victor tried to bake. "That's a relief."

"Hey!" Victor says, sounding affronted. "You guys are the worst family ever!"

* * *

 **If you liked it, please leave a review! Constructive criticism is always welcome!**

 **Also, this fic is open for requests, so if there's something that you'd like to see me write, please let me know and I'll do my best to make it happen.**

 **This work is cross-posted to AO3.**


	15. The Importance of Hairstyles

**So, I have a lot of awesome prompts to write, but I'm terrible and I've been wanting to write this for a while, so you're getting this instead.**

 **This story has over 90 reviews WHAT?! Thank you all so much! I promise that I'm working on your requests, but updates might be a little slower since I have two tests next week that I desperately need to study for. Sorry!**

 **As per usual, Yuri P. is Yuri and Yuuri K. is Yuuri. Enjoy!**

* * *

Yuri Plisetsky does not panic, okay? So he is definitely not panicking as he paces around the hotel room bathroom, tugging at his hair. He's a little worried, maybe. No, not worried. Concerned. There, he's mildly concerned. But why didn't he ever bother to learn how to braid his hair?

Oh, right, because Lilia was always there before and she insisted on doing it. But still, if he was smart, he would have asked her to teach him. Or (easier on his pride) he could have just googled how to do it and practiced until he could do it well enough. Of course, he'd never thought to do either of those things, and now he's paying the price. He and Victor were doing a small local competition (at Victor's insistence), and Lilia had decided not to come along. Yuri hadn't thought twice about it until he'd started getting ready this morning and realized that he had no idea how to do his hair.

He gives a huff of frustration, before staring into the mirror at his still-loose hair. Is there anything he can do at this point? With yet another frustrated sigh, he decides to go with the only viable option he has—he'll just wear it down. It works for his agape performance, right? So it can work for this. Except Yuri knows that it doesn't fit the program at all; not to mention that he'll be distracted by it all day.

A loud knocking on the door jolts him from his frantic thoughts. "Yuri," calls Yuuri. "Are you ready to go?"

"Just a minute!" he shouts out, exiting the bathroom in pursuit of his shoes. Upon finding them, he slips them on, and goes to open the door.

He yanks open the door. "Oh, good, you're ready," Yuuri says, sounding relieved. "Wait, what about your hair?"

Scowling, Yuri tugs the hood of his jacket up. Of course Yuuri would notice. "I'm wearing it like this today," he snaps, hoping that Yuuri won't push it any further.

Of course not. Since when has Yuri ever been that lucky? "You don't know how to do the braids, do you?" Yuuri asks. He's not trying to be patronizing, but Yuri bristles anyway. Competitions, no matter how small or unimportant, always set him on edge.

"It's not like that!" he says angrily, fixing Yuuri with a glower.

Yuuri holds his hands up in surrender. "Okay, I understand," he begins, trying to broach the subject carefully. "But if you change your mind, I know how to do braids."

Yuri's mouth falls open. He's too shocked to actually yell at Yuuri for offering to help. "You do?" he asks incredulously. Where would the katsudon have learned to braid hair?

"Yuuko really liked to wear her hair in braids when she was younger, so I learned how to do them too," Yuuri explains, smiling fondly at the memory.

Trying to push aside his pride, Yuri swallows hard. _It'll be worth it for the performance_. "Could you—" he clears his throat, raises his voice slightly above a whisper. "Do you think you could do the braids? Please," he mutters through gritted teeth.

"Sure thing, Yuri," Yuuri says instantly, trying not to sound too eager or excited about this. He shepherds Yuri into the bathroom, grabbing his brush and a few hair ties before starting to braid.

"We will never speak of this to anyone, ever," Yuri demands, trying to take his mind off of the fact that Yuuri is currently doing his hair. _It could be worse; Victor could be doing it._

"Of course not," Yuuri agrees, gently unknotting a stubborn tangle before continuing to weave the strands of fine blonde hair together. Yuri finds it soothing despite himself, and his eyes fall closed and he lets out a little content sigh. Yuuri doesn't dare to comment, and fortunately Yuri's eyes are shut so he can't see his grin.

"All done," Yuuri announces a short time later, tying off the finished braids. "Go ahead and take a look!"

Green eyes fly open as Yuri is jolted out of his daze. Grumbling, he takes a look at the mirror—wow, apparently the katsudon was pretty good at doing hair. _Not_ that Yuri was going to tell him that. "It'll do," he says begrudgingly. "Let's get going already!'

Fortunately, it doesn't take them very long to get to the competition, so they're still running mostly on time. Victor greets them enthusiastically as soon as he spots them, running over and looking absolutely ridiculous (in Yuri's opinion). He quickly grabs Yuuri in a tight hug, which Yuri narrowly manages to sidestep. "What took you so long?"

Yuri opens his mouth to lie, but Yuuri beats him to it. "Yuri, ah, lost his shoes. We had to find them before we left." Yuri fights the urge to facepalm. Yuuri is a terrible liar, why did he think he could do this?

Naturally, Victor chooses now to be perceptive. "Really," he says, clearly not buying the lie, before changing the subject when he spots a distraction. "Your hair looks great today, Yuri! Did you do it?"

"Yes!" Yuri snaps firmly, crossing his arms over his chest and silently willing Victor to drop the subject.

Victor doesn't take the hint. "Really? I didn't know you knew how to do braids so well. And those are hard to do on yourself." He pauses for a moment, looking thoughtful. _Shut up, shut up, please shut up_ , Yuri wishes silently, to no avail. "Oh!" Victor exclaims, finally coming to the obvious conclusion. "Yuuri, did you braid Yuri's hair!"

"No!" Yuri shouts in denial, but it's too late. Yuuri nods sheepishly. "Yuuri, that's so sweet!" He turns to give his fiancé another rib-crushing hug. Then he turns to Yuri. "Next time, you should let me do it!"

"No way!" Yuri says instantly. He's torn for a minute. He doesn't want to ever compliment Yuuri, but he can never pass up a chance to wound Victor's ego. "Katsudon probably did a better job than you would!"

Yuuri looks shocked at the compliment (but he's smart enough to not say anything), while Victor looks like Yuri just shot him through the heart. "Yuri, how can you be so cruel to your father?" he moans, before collapsing dramatically to the floor. His work completed, Yuri flounces off in the direction of the locker rooms.

"Yuri, can you help me with him?" Yuuri begs. His pleas fall on deaf ears. "Victor, we're in public, and you have to skate soon!"

"Our precious son has wounded me, Yuuri," Victor says sadly. "I don't think I will ever recover."

* * *

 **If you liked it, please leave a review! They keep me motivated to write! Constructive criticism is always welcome.**

 **If you have anything that you'd like to see me write, please let me know and I'll do my best to make it happen!**


	16. Halloween Fun

**I LIVED! As a celebration, have another chapter! This is based on a request from Loveless043. Thank you for the request, it gave me a chance to write something that I've been wanting to do for a while! I hope that you like it! And to everyone else who sent in requests, I promise that I'm working on them!**

 **In other news, this story has hit a whopping 97 reviews! Thank you so much! If we can make it to 100, it would make my entire life! Also, I've written a total of 14,000 words for this story. That's . . . a lot. I'm not sure how that happened, but I'm grateful to you guys for motivating me to keep going with this! You rock!**

 **So, I was going to base the movie that they watch in this chapter off an actual movie, but then I realized that I haven't really watched any horror movies. So it's intentionally vague, you can pretend that they're watching whichever one that you want. As per usual, Yuuri K. is Yuuri and Yuri P. is Yuri. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Oh, it's almost Halloween!" Yuuri exclaims, smiling at his phone. Pichit had just sent him an early Halloween greeting, complete with cute little bats and ghosts. Neither of them had really celebrated the holiday before they'd lived in Detroit, so it had become their little joking tradition every year.

It's just a little observation, and Yuuri doesn't expect much to come of it. But as soon as he mentions Halloween, he has two confused Russians staring at him. "What's that?" Yuri asks, his face scrunched up in confusion, green eyes narrowed. He's perched on one of the arms of the armchair, Bella on his lap.

"Halloween?" Victor ponders, tilting his head to the side. It causes more of his bangs to fall in his face, and he huffs and brushes them aside. "Oh, isn't that an American holiday?"

"That's right!" Yuuri says, his enthusiasm undiminished by their confusion. "Pichit and I used to celebrate it when we were in college together!"

"How do you celebrate this Halloween?" Victor seems fascinated by this new discovery.

"Well, the younger kids, like Yuri, would dress up in costumes and get candy from the neighbors," Yuuri begins to explain, only to be interrupted by an indignant Yuri.

"I'm not a kid!" the teenager snaps, almost dislodging Bella from her spot on his lap. She gives an irritated huff, and Yuri strokes her soothingly in apology.

"Of course not," Yuuri agrees, hoping to placate him. "Since Pichit and I were too old for that, we would just buy a bunch of candy from the store and rent some movies. It was always really fun!"

"That sounds like a great idea, Yuuri!" Victor says, beaming. "We should all celebrate Halloween together this year!"

Normally, Yuri would protest this as ridiculous and unnecessary, but he had perked up, his interest piqued at the mention of candy. "I guess that would be okay," the teenager admits.

"That sounds good, Victor," Yuuri agrees. His fiancé's enthusiasm is infectious.

"Perfect!" Then, Victor seems to remember something important. "Um, Yuuri? What day is Halloween?"

Yuuri hadn't thought much of it when Victor had insisted on doing all of the preparations himself. And anyways, he'd done a great job: there was an excellent selection of candy (which Yuri had already managed to eat half of before the movies even started), several movies which Victor promised were supposed to be "Halloween classics," and he'd somehow even managed to find Halloween decorations in Russia. The living room had been turned into the perfect setting for a spooky party. Bats hovered over the fireplace, a ghost lurked in the corner behind the armchair, and several spiders seemed to be scuttling up the wall near the kitchen.

"Victor, you really outdid yourself this time!" Yuuri gasps in amazement when he sees the result of Victor's hard work. "Isn't it great, Yuri?"

Yuri is sitting on the couch nearest the candy bowl. "It's fine, I guess," he grunts, tearing open another chocolate bar. Apparently he's too cool to show enthusiasm.

"You might want to slow down a little," Yuuri cautions him. "Don't you want to save some candy for during the actual movie?"

"Whatever, _dad_." Yuri rolls his eyes, taking an enormous bite of the candy bar in his hand. "Let's just get this over with."

Victor takes that as his cue to start the movie—he insists on picking the first movie they watch. "It's supposed to be perfect for Halloween! And it had excellent reviews." He pops the disk in the DVD player, and Yuuri turns off the lights.

They all squish together on the couch, Yuuri in the middle between Victor and Yuri. At first, it's cozy and fun. It isn't until they're almost a quarter of the way through the movie before Yuuri realizes that letting Victor make the movie selection might have been a horrible mistake. "V-victor?" he stutters, trying to keep his voice steady. "I thought this was supposed to be a fun Halloween movie." On screen, an invisible presence shatters a window, and Yuuri stifles a whimper. He's clinging to Victor like wet seaweed, their limbs all tangled together. On his other side, Yuri has his arm in a death grip. Another explosion has the teenager forgoing his pride entirely and burying his face in Yuuri's shoulder.

"Oh, no." Victor looks confused. Out of the three of them, he's the only one who looks completely unaffected by what's happening in the movie. Makkachin and Bella have long since fled. "When I looked up movies that we should watch, it said that people watch horror movies on Halloween."

"Some people, maybe, but Pichit and I always watched the fun, goofy ones!" Yuuri gives up entirely on watching the movie and squeezes his eyes shut. It's fine, he's just never going to sleep again. Who needs sleep, anyway?

The screen freezes. Victor, apparently finally catching on, pauses the movie. When the sounds from the movie finally, blessedly stop, Yuuri finally dares to crack his eyes open. "Is it over?" Yuri whispers, not daring to lift his head until he knows that it's safe.

Yuuri ruffles his hair. "Yeah, it's safe now."

Cautiously, the teenager lifts his head from the safety of Yuuri's shoulder. "That was awful," he announces, breathing an audible sigh of relief. Noticing their eyes on him, Yuri flushes bright red. "I wasn't scared!" he snaps, pushing away from Yuuri. "I just—" He breaks off midsentence, unable to come up with a good excuse.

"It's alright," Yuuri reassures him, struggling not to laugh at the teenager's obvious embarrassment. "We won't tell anyone."

"Because there's nothing to tell!" Yuri retorts, bristling.

Victor, who has been rummaging through the DVDs on the coffee table with a frown on his face, interrupts him. "I'm sorry, Yuuri, I only rented horror movies," he says, looking crestfallen. "I should have asked you what type of movies you wanted to watch."

"It's alright," Yuuri soothes him. It's not really Victor's fault; plus it's impossible to be mad at the older man when he looks so upset. "There's always Netflix."

* * *

 **It has come to my attention that I tend to write Victor like Tamaki Suoh; I have no regrets, I think that it works for him (it does make me want to do a crossover, though).**

 **Thank you for reading! If you liked it, please leave a review! They keep me motivated, and constructive criticism is always welcome.**

 **Also, this story is open for requests! If there's something that you want to see, please let me know and I'll do my best to make it happen!**

 **This fic is also cross-posted to AO3.**


	17. Cozy

**Hooray for the weekend! This is based on a request for kayisacat, who wanted Victurri cuddles. I hope that you like it! I'm trying to work on the other requests and get them up soon!**

 **Also, this fic has over 100 reviews now! Thank you so much! I'm so happy!**

 **As per usual, Yuuri K. is Yuuri and Yuri P. is Yuri. Enjoy!**

* * *

Book in hand, Yuuri settles into the couch with a contented sigh. Outside, rain pours down in thick sheets, punctuated by the occasional flash of lightning and boom of thunder. Perfect reading weather.

In the armchair, Yuri is sitting completely upside down, his legs over the back and his head dangling off of the seat. Victor would probably disapprove of his inappropriate furniture usage, but Yuuri could care less. The teenager's face is scrunched up in concentration, green eyes narrowed in concentration as he pushes buttons on his DS. Yuuri casually glances over his shoulder to see that he's already on the final temple of the game. "You're almost finished already? You just started that game last week," Yuuri comments in astonishment. "It took me over a month to beat that one."

Yuri smirks a little, but doesn't look up from his game. "It's just further proof that I'm better than you at everything, katsudon," he declares.

Yuuri laughs but otherwise doesn't respond to the jab, refocusing on his novel. There's a comfortable silence in the apartment, only interrupted by the sound of the rain or Yuuri turning the page.

"Yuuri!" Of course the quiet is immediately interrupted as soon as Yuuri starts to enjoy it. Victor, having just emerged from their bedroom, is standing in the doorway to the living room. "Did you miss me?"

Blinking in surprise, Yuuri considers the question. "You were only asleep for half an hour," he points out incredulously. Behind him, Yuri snorts. Victor was easily lulled to sleep by the rain, and had fallen asleep on the bed after practice while waiting for Yuuri to shower. He'd looked so peaceful that Yuuri hadn't had the heart to wake him.

"That's not long enough for you to miss me?" Victor asks with a pout in his voice.

At his fiancé's expression, Yuuri puts down his book with a sigh. He can already see where this is heading. "Of course I missed you," he says, trying to appease Victor in hopes that he can get back to his book.

Of course he's not that lucky. "Yuuri!" Victor exclaims, getting teary-eyed; he doesn't hesitate before tackling his boyfriend in a hug. It knocks the breath out of Yuuri and startles Makkachin, who was curled up next to Yuuri on the couch. The dog lets out an irritated huff, shifting to get more comfortable.

"Yes, it's great to see you too, Victor," Yuuri says when he catches his breath. "Can I go back to reading my book now?" He ignores Yuri pretending to gag behind him.

Victor grumbles under his breath and pouts for real this time, but releases Yuuri reluctantly. Yuuri shoots him a grateful smile before returning to his book. He makes it only a few more minutes before he hears Victor talking to Makkachin.

"Your father doesn't love me anymore," he complains, holding the dog's head so that they're face to face. Yuuri rolls his eyes and keeps reading. He is not going to give in this time. He is twenty-four years old and he can read a book for the afternoon if he wants to.

Yuuri actually succeeds in ignoring Victor and reading for at least fifteen minutes before he gets distracted again by Victor's whining. This time, his target is Yuri.

"Yurio, why doesn't your father love me anymore?" Victor says plaintively, his blue eyes wide and pitiful.

Yuri doesn't even spare him a glance. "I don't care, just leave me alone already! Also, geezer, you two are not my parents."

"But, Yuri—" Victor begins, only to be cut off by his "precious son."

"Go be lovesick somewhere else!" Yuri retorts furiously, pointedly fixing his gaze on his DS.

Victor heaves a dramatic sigh at the rejection, and Yuuri decides that he's had quite enough of this. "Oh come here, you big baby," he mutters, wrapping an arm around his fiancé's shoulders and nudging him until Victor's head is resting on his shoulder. "There. You have me, I have my book, and everyone's happy. Now can I please read in peace?" Victor nods victoriously, beaming, and snuggles closer.

In contrast, Yuri's scowl deepens and he carefully extricates himself from the armchair. "You guys are disgusting," he snaps, storming off in the direction of his bedroom with Bella on his heels. They hear angry muttering and then the door slams behind him.

"Looks like it's just us then," Yuuri sighs again, tired of being interrupted by family drama.

Victor nods into the crook of his neck. "Just me and my beautiful fiancé. And the rain," he murmurs.

* * *

 **If you liked it, please leave a review! Constructive criticism is always welcome.**

 **This fic is open for requests, so please let me know if there's anything that you want to see!**

 **This work is also cross-posted to AO3.**


	18. Math is Hard, Try Ice Skating Instead

**Will I ever stop making jokes about Victor's cooking? Probably not, I'm having way too much fun with this. The title is stolen from Teen Wolf, I think. This is based on requests from kayisacat and a guest reviewer. I hope that you like it! I've gotten a lot of great requests lately, and I'm excited to write them!**

 **I'm going with the headcanon that Yuri is homeschooled. I took geometry in ninth grade and we talked about circles then, so I'm considering it accurate for Yuri to be learning about it at 15 (plus it was the easiest to write and explain).**

 **Also thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed, or favorited this fic! I'm so grateful to all of you!**

 **As per usual, Yuri P. is Yuri and Yuuri K. is Yuuri. Enjoy!**

* * *

Yuri looks like the model of a dedicated student, with his study materials all spread out over the kitchen table and his laptop displaying the chapter that he's working on. The dark scowl on his face tells a vastly different story, however. "Geometry is evil," the teenager announces, throwing down his pencil and slumping in his chair.

"Geometry, huh?" Yuuri says sympathetically, walking over to the table. He's been putting the last minute touches on the chicken that he's making for dinner. Victor had been summarily banished from the kitchen after his attempt to help had resulted in a charred, blackened lump that was supposed to be piroshky. He peers over Yuri's shoulder at the laptop screen. "You're working on circles?" He doesn't ask if Yuri wants his help, knowing full well that his offer would be rejected. Instead he just chooses to subtly assist Yuri; it's the option that is much less likely to end in yelling.

"Yeah," Yuri grunts out, looking only slightly irritated at the intrusion. Most of his wrath is saved for the cursed subject that he's attempting to study. "I'm supposed to be finding the area and circumference by using the radius and diameter, but it doesn't make any sense!"

"I see," Yuuri says, biting his lip. He thinks for a moment, trying to come up with the best way to explain this to Yuri. "Well, you're given the radius or diameter of the circle, right?"

"Yeah, it's right there in the problems. What does that have to do with anything?" Yuri asks impatiently.

"So, the equation you have is a way to take those values and use them to find the area," Yuuri says, trying to be helpful.

Yuri just stares blankly at him. "What does that mean, katsudon?"

Yuuri sighs and tries to think of a way to explain it in terms that are easier to understand. "Basically, if you know the radius, or the diameter, you can calculate the area using the equations you have right there. See, in this first problem you have the radius, so you would use the second equation, which has the r for radius in it." He carefully walks Yuri through the steps of the problem, figuring that a little demonstration couldn't hurt.

"I guess that makes sense," Yuri says after they've gone through a couple more problems. His frown has softened a bit with understanding. "I didn't realize that you were such a nerd, katsudon."

"Well, I did go to college after all," Yuuri points out, grinning at the gentle teasing. "It's good to know that I retained some of the things that I learned there."

"I still don't really get what the radius or the diameter of the circle is supposed to be, though," Yuri complains.

"But of course you do, Yurio!" says Victor brightly as he walks into the kitchen. He's been not-so-subtly eavesdropping on their conversation from the living room.

"That's not my name!" Yuri protests immediately. "And what do you mean by that, anyway, geezer?"

Victor beams, eager to depart his worldly knowledge. "You've known what a radius and a diameter are for years! You just never called them by their name!"

"Did you hit your head or something?" Yuri demands. "What are you talking about?"

"You do it in practice all the time," Victor says brightly. "When Yakov or Lilia ask you to skate a ten meter circle, you know exactly what they're talking about, right?"

Yuri's face is creased with confusion. "Of course I do! I've known how to do that for years!"

"And what does a ten meter circle mean?" Victor presses on.

"It means that it's ten meters across, duh."

"Exactly!" Victor praises. "That's your diameter right there."

Yuri's mouth drops open in surprise. "I – never really thought about it like that."

"And how far is it from the center of a ten meter circle to the edge?" Victor queries. Normally, Yuri would get annoyed with all of the questions, but Victor actually seems to have a point that he's trying to make for once.

"It's five meters," Yuri says instantly, before his eyes widen in understanding. "I guess that's what the radius is?"

"My son is so smart!" Victor gushes effusively. "I'm so proud of you!" He scoops Yuri up in a tight hug.

The teenager gives a startled yelp. "Geezer! Put me down already!" He swats at the back of Victor's head, but the older skater is unmoved by his protests. "And I'm not your son!"

After watching Yuri flail for a few minutes, Yuuri decides to take pity on the younger skater and help him get free. "Victor, let Yuri finish his schoolwork. I'm going to make dinner, so I need you to vacate the kitchen. It's for our own safety."

Victor finally releases Yuri with a pout and a dramatic sigh and heads back to the living room. Yuuri can hear him complaining to Makkachin and snorts to himself. Movement in the corner of his vision catches his attention, and he glances over to Yuri; the teenager mouths a quick "thank you" before pointedly returning to his homework. Yuuri smiles and hums to himself as he returns to preparing dinner. Just another typical family evening.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! If you liked it, please leave a review! Constructive criticism is always welcome.**

 **This fic is open for requests, so let me know if there's anything that you want to see!**

 **This fic is cross-posted to AO3.**


	19. Cheerleaders

**I am off-prompt yet again, but I've been wanting to write this for a while. Sorry! I'll hopefully get to filling your requests soon. Updates may be a little slow because of school, so please be patient with me!**

 **Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and favorited this story! You're all amazing!**

 **This is set at the local competition I talked about in earlier oneshots. As usual, Yuuri K. is Yuuri and Yuri P. is Yuri. Enjoy!**

* * *

The area next to the rink is crowded and loud from the chatter coming from the audience. "Focus, Yuri," Yakov urges his student. Yuri nods in agreement.

For once, he isn't nervous. Yuri knows On Love: Agape forward and backward, and this is just a small local competition. He could beat the other skaters competing here in his sleep. Even without his grandpa here to watch him, Yuri knows that he can do well. All he needs to do is concentrate—

"Davai, Yuri!" Yuuri interrupts his train of thought. Yuri shoots him a quick glare but doesn't verbally respond. He is above the katsudon's silly antics. His short program is going to be amazing, and with it he will crush the hopes and dreams of the other competitors. Including Victor. _Especially_ Victor.

"Ganba, Yurio!" shouts an annoying voice from behind him. Yuri's eye twitches. Speaking of Victor: does he ever shut up? Without even looking, he knows that the geezer is waving his arms all over the place. He probably looks absolutely ridiculous. _I don't need you to cheer for me!_

"Don't you have your own routine to be focusing on, geezer?" he says, refusing to acknowledge the little cheerleading stunt. And the incorrect name. He needs to keep his mind on his skating, and avoid unnecessary frustration. Agape, positive emotions, runs through his mind like a mantra.

"Can't a father cheer on his son?" Victor asks innocently. Behind him, Yuuri covers his mouth, trying desperately not to laugh. Yakov's face has gone the color of a fire engine as he watches the older of his two students deliberately antagonize the other.

"For the last time, I'm not your son, geezer!" Yuri retorts, fuming. The tips of his ears and his cheeks are dusted with pink. He huffs and pointedly turns his back on Victor and Yuuri. He needs to focus; he will not let this get to him right before he performs. He forcibly clears his mind of all distractions as Yakov scolds Victor, reminding him to stay focused on his own skating.

He steps onto the ice to loud cheers from the audience. The noise is almost loud enough to drown out the shouts from the two most obnoxious people that Yuri knows. He skates to the center, takes a deep breath, and assumes his starting pose. Nothing matters right now except for his routine.

His routine finishes to deafening applause, and he makes his way off of the ice with a broad grin on his face. Agape had gone perfectly; Yuri is so happy that he's finally gotten the hang of his short program. For once, Yakov doesn't even have any corrections for him; this is only the second time that that's ever happened. He makes his way over to the kiss and cry with his head held high.

Yuuri and Victor are lurking in wait just outside the sitting area, and Yuri barely manages to dodge out of the way of Victor's bear hug. He wishes that the geezer had drawn second so he'd be going right after Yuri. Then maybe Yuri could have evaded his clutches for longer; although, Yuri doubts even that would be enough stop a determined Victor.

"Go wait somewhere else," Yuri demands, settling onto the bench and slouching so that he's comfortable. Immediately, Yakov is chastising him and telling him to sit up straight and act like a professional. Yuri rolls his eyes and acquiesces, but not without a heavy sigh.

It doesn't take long for them to announce his score, and Yuri is very pleased with how well he did. It's not higher than his previous best, but it's pretty close. It's certainly enough to put him well ahead of the other competitors.

Victor and Yuuri had continued to loiter nearby, cheering loudly, despite Yuri's many attempts to murder them with his eyes. They'd only left when Yuuri had suggested that Victor get ready since he was up next. Yuri had mouthed "Good riddance" and flipped them off when they left.

As he exits the kiss and cry, Yuri notices a woman smiling at him. "Overzealous parents?" she asks.

"Huh?" It takes Yuri a moment to realize that she's talking to him. Which in turn begs another question: who is she referring to as his parents?

"The couple that was here earlier," she elaborates, gesturing over to the entrance of the sitting area. "I'm here to watch my daughter, so I know the feeling."

It takes Yuri about half a minute to wrap his mind around the fact that she just referred to Victor and Yuuri as his parents. "What, no!" he sputters out when the information finally clicks. "They're not my parents! You've got the complete wrong idea!"

"Oh, my bad," she apologizes, not sounding very convinced. "I keep forgetting how teenagers are these days." She walks away before Yuri can respond. Not that he would have time to respond anyway, because Victor is on the ice now and if he finds out that Yuri didn't watch his performance, his sulking will be _unbearable_.

Victor's short program goes very well. He's still a bit rusty from his retirement, and it shows, but he's still an expert at this sport. His score puts him in second place; even when he's out of practice, Victor still manages to outshine almost everyone. He insists on sticking around and taking pictures with every one of his fans, despite Yuri's complaints about being hungry and increasingly creative threats.

Yuuri finally talks his fiancé into leaving after almost an hour of taking pictures, and Yuri leads the way out, well past the point of impatience by now. He walks several steps ahead of the other two skaters, shooting irritated looks back at them and their slowness. Would it kill them to walk a little faster?

"Where do you guys want to go for dinner?" Yuuri asks when they finally arrive at the car. "Since you two did so well today, I thought I'd treat you both to a nice meal."

Yuri immediately perks up at the offer of free food. His attempt to make a suggestion, however, is foiled by Victor, who is already speaking before Yuri can open his mouth. "We should definitely go to that new Italian place nearby! I've heard that it's excellent." Victor says eagerly.

"Actually," Yuuri begins gently. "I was thinking that we should let Yuri pick, since he had the highest score today. What do you think, Yuri?"

"I know just the place," Yuri declares, not even bothering to hide his grin. Maybe having these two goofballs around won't be so terrible after all.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! If you liked it, please leave a review! Constructive criticism is always welcome.**

 **This story is open for requests, so if there's something that you'd like to see, please let me know!**


	20. When in Detroit

**Sorry for the long delay! I didn't have internet on my laptop over spring break, plus I'm approaching finals so I'm very busy with school. This is a combination of two guest requests that I received. I hope that you like it!**

 **Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed, or favorited this story!**

 **As per usual, Yuri P. is Yuri and Yuuri K. is Yuuri. Enjoy!**

* * *

"And this is the building where Pichit and I had most of our classes," Yuuri says, gesturing to the building behind him and taking a glance back at his two traveling companions. Victor is feverishly snapping pictures of everything and everyone in sight, probably already planning his scrapbook of "That Time I Got to Visit the University That My Lovely Husband Yuuri Katsuki Studied At." Knowing Victor, there'll be lots of hearts and sparkles involved. Probably an abundance of glitter, too.

In contrast, Yuri is leaning against a lamppost with his arms folded over his chest, scowl firmly in place. "I'm bored," he whines, glaring at Victor. "And hungry. Can we get some food now?"

Yuuri frowns. "We just ate an hour ago," he points out. "How can you already be hungry?" Yuri opens his mouth to retort, but he's cut off by an overenthusiastic Victor.

"Yuuri, can you take a selfie with me?" Victor asks excitedly, winding an arm around Yuuri's shoulders and snapping a photo before Yuuri can say anything. Beaming, he releases Yuuri and immediately uploads the picture he just took. "It's so exciting to see where you went to school!"

"It's nice to be back here," Yuuri agrees with a smile, before turning to Yuri. "I think there's a vending machine inside if you want to grab a snack. I made dinner reservations at a place that Pichit and I used to eat at all the time, but they're not for a couple of hours. We're going to meet Pichit and Ketty there."

Yuri huffs and heads inside, but not before demanding some cash off of Yuuri. "He really is such a teenager sometimes," Yuuri remarks, shaking his head.

"So who is this Ketty that we're meeting with?" Victor asks curiously as they wait outside, basking in the warm light of the late afternoon sun. Yuuri marvels at how many things have changed since the last time he was here—both at the university and in his own life.

"Ketty is the conservatory student who composed the music for my free skate," Yuuri explains. "Haven't I mentioned her to you before?"

Victor nods. "We've talked about her before, but I don't think that I ever caught her name."

Yuuri hums in understanding. "Well, she still works around here, so I thought it might be nice to see her again."

"That sounds lovely!" Victor approves wholeheartedly. "And I'll have to thank her for that beautiful piece she created. I honestly can't imagine a more perfect song for your free skate!"

"I'm sure that she'll be glad to hear it," Yuuri chuckles. Victor's enthusiasm always makes him smile.

"Is that you? Yuuri?" They both turn around to see a dark-haired woman waving at them. "It is you! Good to see you again!"

"Oh, hi, Professor Smith!" Yuuri replies. "This is my English professor from my junior year, Professor Smith," he introduces her to Victor.

"Please, call me Ashley," she insists. "You're not a student anymore! And you must be Victor Nikiforov. Yuuri's mentioned you before."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Victor says, shaking her hand. He's curious about what exactly Yuuri has told her about him, and determined to find out the details. He'll have to weasel them out of Yuuri somehow later.

"Only a year out of college and you're already married!" she exclaims upon spotting the ring on Victor's finger. "You're doing well for yourself, aren't you." Her eyes widen as she spots something behind them. "And you have a son? Yuuri, that's amazing!"

Confused, Yuuri tries to see what she's looking at; he spots Yuri making his way back to them with a candy bar in hand. He'd better clear this up before Yuri gets wind of it. "Oh, no that's just a friend of ours," he corrects gently.

She doesn't look very convinced. "You could've fooled me," she says, shaking her head.

"What are you guys talking about?" Yuri demands as he rejoins their little group, Half of the chocolate bar is gone already.

"Yuri, this is of my former professors, Mrs. Smith."

Ashley raises an eyebrow. "Another Yuri? What are the odds of that?" she asks with a laugh. "Well, it's nice to meet you, young man."

Yuri frowns at being addressed as "young man," but for once, he's being reasonably polite. He shakes her proffered hand.

"Oh, I really must get going!" she exclaims when the chiming of bells announces that it's almost four o'clock. "It was lovely seeing you again, Yuuri!"

"Are you going to be good until dinner?" Yuuri asks hopefully. A hungry Yuri Plisetsky is not something he wants to deal with today.

Yuri flips him off but also nods. "Yes, _mom_ ," he says sarcastically. "Anyway, what were you talking about earlier?" When Yuuri takes a minute to figure out how to respond, Yuri's frown deepens. "She didn't think I was your kid, did she? I'm so tired of people assuming things like that!"

Yuuri cuts him off before he can start on another rant about how "the Ice Tiger of Russia is far too amazing to be related to either of you two geezers."

"How about we head over to the ice rink now? I want to say hi to Celestino, and Pichit and Ketty are going to meet us there before dinner. Maybe we can rent some skates for a bit?"

At the mention of both food and the opportunity to skate, Yuri is immediately distracted from his anger. "Let's get going already!" he insists, shoving the last of the chocolate in his mouth.

Yuuri doesn't actually end up skating; he's content to sit by the rink and chat with Celestino while Victor and Yuri glide around the rink. They quickly start to get competive, and Yuuri decides to stay out of it for once. He only calls them off of the ice when Pichit and Ketty arrive. Both skaters are exhausted and flushed from the cold—they're definitely going to be sore tomorrow.

"Yuuri!" Pichit gives him practically no warning before practically tackling him in a hug.

"It's good to see you again," Yuuri pants when he finally catches his breath.

"Hello, Yuuri!" Ketty says with a little wave; she's much more restrained in her greeting. "Thank you for inviting me to dinner with your husband and son!"

Uh-oh. Yuri, who had just gotten back from changing out of his skates, goes red with anger; it's fortunate that he's not still on the ice, or he might melt a hole right through it. Celestino wouldn't like that at all. "I'm not their son!" screeches the angry teenager. "Why does everyone keep assuming that?"

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Ketty apologizes instantly. "I shouldn't have assumed."

Yuuri waves it off. "Don't worry about it, that happens a lot. Honestly, you think he'd be used to it by now," he reassures her.

"How about we head to dinner?" Pichit suggests. Apparently, he, too, can sense the irritation still radiating off of Yuri.

The walk from the ice rink to the restaurant is fairly short; the main reason that Yuuri and Pichit used to frequent this place (besides the amazing food) was its proximity to where they trained. They arrive just in time for their reservation and are seated almost immediately.

"I like the atmosphere in here," Victor comments, glancing around with a smile on his face. The main room has a very homey feel to it, one of the many details that Yuuri loves about this place.

Their waitress arrives to take their drink orders. Yuri seems content now that food is in the near future, and Yuuri is actually hopeful that the meal might pass without incident until he hears the waitress say "And does your son want a kid's menu?"

Everyone around the table flinches and braces themselves for another fiery outburst from Yuri. Surprisingly, it doesn't happen. "No," Yuri says firmly, his expression blank. As soon as the waitress is gone, Yuri drops his head to the table with a loud thump. "Why does everyone think that I'm related to you two?" he complains, his voice muffled but still audible.

Yuuri chuckles and resists the urge to ruffle the teenager's hair; Yuri only has so much restraint. "I don't know," he admits.

"If I'm good and I don't blow up at her, can I get ice cream?"

"Sure thing." Yuuri laughs again and turns back to the conversation between Victor and Pichit.

The rest of the meal passes without incident—except for when Victor tries to steal a bite of Pichit's food before he manages to snap a picture of it.

"It's great to be back here again, isn't it?" Pichit asks him when they're making their way back to the hotel.

Yuuri smiles back at him. "Yeah, it is."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! If you liked it, please leave a review! Constructive criticism is always welcome.**

 **This fic is open for requests, so if there's anything that you'd like to see please let me know!**


	21. Robbery

**Okay, so I'm off-prompt yet again, but my writer's block has been horrible and I couldn't get this idea out of my head. So here it is!**

 **Also, I promise I will get around to writing all of the requests! I finally broke down and made a list so I could keep track. Also, expect updates to continue to be slow for the next couple weeks, as I am approaching finals. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and favorited this story! Your support means a lot to me!**

 **As per usual, Yuri P. is Yuri and Yuuri K. is Yuuri. Enjoy!**

* * *

"What the heck happened in here?" Yuri asks from the doorway. He'd stopped short to gawk at the mess in the living room—boxes of hairbrushes, hair products, and hair ties were scattered everywhere. "It looks like you guys robbed a hair salon or something." He pauses for a moment, thinking. " _Did_ you guys rob a hair salon?"

"Of course not!" Yuuri exclaims, flushing red at the accusation. "Why would you assume that?"

Yuri gestures vaguely around the room. "How else would you explain all this hair stuff that you have?"

"They're supplies!" Victor says, beaming as though that makes things any clearer. "And most of it is mine, anyway. We didn't steal anything!"

"Of course most of it is yours, geezer," Yuri grumbles and rolls his eyes. Victor's endless primping is infamous. "And supplies for what? What are you two planning? Whatever it is, I want no part of it!"

Victor ignores Yuri's little rant. "Do you remember the competition a couple weeks ago, where Yuuri braided your hair?"

"I thought we agreed to never speak of that again!" Yuri hissed, the tips of his ears turning pink.

"But it was so cute!" Victor whines, and Yuri's scowl deepens, his eye twitching. "Anyway, you showed some . . . doubt about my braiding skills." Victor takes a moment to sigh dramatically, sounding truly heartbroken by the insult, before immediately returning to his usual cheerful self. "So I thought that we could have a little competition! Yuuri and I will each braid one side, and then we'll see whose is better!"

"This is absolutely ridiculous and I'm not doing it," Yuri says flatly, fixing them both with a sharp glare.

"It was Victor's idea!" Yuuri wilts a little under the teenager's anger; Victor remains nonplussed. "Plus, I think it'll be fun, right Yuri?"

"Nope," Yuri says firmly, shaking his head. He turns around, planning to head to his room, when Yuuri's voice stops him in his tracks.

"Victor isn't going to stop pestering you about it until you do it," Yuuri points out. "Besides, I'll make you piroshky for dinner if you do." Apparently, he's not above bribing people with food.

Lightning-fast, Yuri whirls back to face him. "Fine," he huffs indignantly. "Let's get this over with.

"Yay!" Victor practically _squeals_ , before ushering Yuri to sit down so that they can work on his hair. "Just sit still and it'll take no time at all."

This little braiding competition is probably one of the most painless schemes that Victor has come up with; at least, as far as Yuri has witnessed. Truthfully (not that he'll admit this to anyone else, ever, even upon pain of death), Yuri actually likes it when people mess with his hair. It's—soothing, somehow. So he just sits there and closes his eyes, making sure to gripe a lot and pretend that he isn't enjoying this at all. His reputation would never recover.

"Ouch! Tug my hair like that again, Victor, and I'll shave all of yours off!"

"Sorry!" Victor yelps, bringing a hand up to his precious silver locks as if protecting them from Yuri's threat.

"And get your fingers out of my face, katsudon, before you poke out one of my eyes and I go blind!"

"Sorry, sorry!" Yuuri apologizes, quickly shifting his position so that he's not in Yuri's face anymore.

Yuri scowls and complains for a few more minutes, secretly basking in the feeling of having his hair done, until both Victor and Yuuri have tied off their braids. He almost lets out a sigh of disappointment that they're finished.

"Alright, Yuri, open your eyes and take a look!" Victor instructs, handing him a hand mirror.

Yuri opens his eyes and takes the mirror. "Of course you would own a hand mirror, you ridiculous geezer." He glances at his reflection, running gentle fingers over the braids on each side of his head.

Now he has a dilemma: he can't let either of them win. He already complimented Yuuri once, and he'll die if it happens again. But, he can't let Victor win; he'll never hear the end of it if he does. Stalling for time, he continues to stare at his reflection, pretending to be admiring their handiwork.

His lips curl into a smirk as an idea comes to him. "I think," he begins, standing up and handing the mirror back to Victor. "That both of you are absolutely terrible at braiding, and Lilia's skills are far superior to yours."

"But Yuri, you were supposed to pick one of us!" Victor exclaims, pouting.

Yuri shrugs innocently. "You said that I had to let you compete, not that I had to choose one of you as the winner. So yeah, Lilia wins, and I'd like to have my piroshky now."

There's a moment of still silence, before Victor practically tackle-hugs Yuri, who attempts to push him away with a yelp. "My son is so smart, finding the loophole like that!"

"I am not your son! Get off me!" Yuri shrieks, his face turning scarlet as he attempts to pry Victor's arms off his body.

"I'm going to go make dinner," Yuuri announces, slowly edging away from them. "Victor, you're in charge of cleaning up the living room."

At that, Victor releases Yuri and frowns. "He's just mad because he knows, deep in his heart, that my braid was better."

"I can hear you!" Yuuri calls from the kitchen. He doesn't sound particularly mad, more amused really, but Victor still gulps nervously.

"I'm taking a shower before dinner," Yuri says with a smirk, sauntering off. "Have fun cleaning this mess up!"

If Yuri takes a selfie of himself with the braids and keeps it on his phone, well, nobody has to know about that.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Please leave a review! Constructive criticism is always welcome.**

 **As always, this story is open to requests, so if there's anything that you'd like to see, please let me know and I'll do my best to make it happen!**


	22. Interruptions

**This is for Blue Sky of Love, who wanted to see Yuri and Otabek with protective Victurri. I hope that this suffices! Sorry that it took me so long! And to everyone else: thank you for your requests! I'm excited to work on them. I finally got organized and made a list, so I should be able to work through them a lot more efficiently now. Thank you for your patience!**

 **A big thank you to everyone who has reviewed! I am overwhelmed by all of the support! Sorry if I haven't responded yet. I'm working on being better about that.**

 **Anyway, as per usual, Yuuri K. is Yuuri and Yuri P. is Yuri. I wrote Otabek and Yuri as friends here, but you're welcome to see it as romantic if you like. Enjoy!**

* * *

"You've got to check out this place, you'll love it!" Yuri says, tugging on Otabek's arm as they make their way out the door. "They have the best piroshky."

"Even better than your grandfather's?" Otabek asks lightly, teasing.

"What? Of course not!" Yuri huffs indignantly. "I meant the best piroshky that you could get in a restaurant, _obviously_. Anyway, it's not too far from here. Let's hurry!"

Otabek follows obediently as Yuri tugs on his arm again, leading him down the stairs and out onto the street. Yuri is still talking about the different kinds of piroshky that they have at the restaurant, occasionally pausing his rant to point out landmarks as they make their way down the road. It's nice to see Yuri so enthusiastic—he's been like this since Otabek arrived this morning. For his part, Otabek is happy to listen as his friend rambles about all the different things they can do in St. Petersburg, occasionally giving his opinion when Yuri asks him a question about something.

"We're here!" Yuri announces, gesturing to a small storefront with a red awning. The restaurant in question doesn't have any outdoor seating, but the booths near the front have a good view of the street through the floor-to-ceiling windows. "We got here early enough that we'll be able to have a good view."

They go in and are immediately seated at one of the booths near the window. "I take it that you come here often?" Otabek asks after they've settled in.

"Yeah. I used to come here after practice sometimes. The food is really good and it's fun to people-watch if you can get a window seat." Yuri looks very at home, lounging in the booth with his elbows on the table as he peruses the menu. The sun coming in through the window reflects off his blond hair, making it look gold. He reminds Otabek of a sunbathing cat.

A waitress comes over and takes their orders, Yuri orders for the both of them, claiming that he's been coming here long enough to know what they should get. Otabek is happy to let him decide.

While their food is being prepared, Yuri starts laying out plans for the week. "There are a lot of touristy sites nearby that you should see, but I also want you to come see the rink we practice at."

"Of course, I'd like to go there," Otabek agrees easily.

Yuri's phone chimes with an incoming text, and he swipes to unlock it, scowling at the screen. "Oh, hang on, you need to watch this video I saw this morning. It has a tiger _swimming_." He opens Instagram to search for the aforementioned video, his tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth as he concentrates. It's very cute.

As Yuri scrolls through his Instagram feed, his phone dings with another notification, this one from Instagram. Yuri frowns. "It's from the geezer. I wonder what he's up to. Probably something ridiculous." He stares at the screen for a few seconds, before giving a heavy sigh and clicking on Victor's page. "I guess I'd better make sure that he's not burning the house down."

Whatever he sees must be bad, because Yuri freezes for a second, mouth open in disgust, before looking up from his phone and across the room. Otabek tries to follow his gaze, but he can't figure out what Yuri is looking at—or why he's so angry.

Before he has any time to figure it out, Yuri lunges out of his seat, practically vaulting over the table in his haste and bolting across the restaurant. Fortunately it's early, so there aren't too many other customers for Yuri to terrorize. Otabek follows on his heels, albeit a bit more slowly and cautiously.

Yuri is making a beeline for one of the booths in a corner, which is partially hidden by some of the decorative plants. As they get closer, though, Otabek spots what Yuri is so furious about: Yuuri and Victor are sitting at that table, menus in hand, and half-full wineglasses in front of them. Clearly, they're not the only ones who decided to come here for dinner.

"YOU!" Yuri shouts, furious. "What are you doing here?"

"Use your inside voice, Yurio," Victor chastises, not at all phased by the yelling. "And we're having dinner."

"First of all, that's not my name!" Yuri seethes. "And second, yeah, right! You just happened to be having dinner at the same place I was talking about going to with Otabek? I don't buy that for a second."

Otabek would love to try to diffuse the situation, but Yuri's face has gone bright red and any interference may cause him to explode. He'll let him be for now.

"I've been wanting to try this place for a while," Yuuri says, smiling gently at Yuri in an effort to ease the tension in the room a little bit. "Sorry if we interrupted your meal."

Judging by his crossed arms and the dark look on his face, Yuri does not accept the apology. But before he can retort, the waitress comes by their table. "Oh, you four know each other?" she asks politely. "Would you like to combine your parties?"

"That would be wonderful, thank you. Sorry for the inconvenience!" Victor apologizes, shooting her one of his heart-shaped smiles before Yuri can object.

Recognizing that if he protests now he'll just look foolish, Yuri relents with a heavy sigh and takes a seat, making sure to sit as far away from Victor as possible. "I'm going to kill him," Yuri whispers to Otabek, who pats his shoulder sympathetically.

"So, are you two planning on going sightseeing tomorrow?" Yuuri asks the two younger skaters, hoping to distract the sulking Yuri.

"Yeah, we were—" Yuri begins begrudgingly, before being cut off by Victor.

"Oooh, you are! Can we come with you? Please?"

"Do it and you die!" Yuri snaps angrily. "Besides, you live here, geezer, why do you even want to go?"

"Can't a father get to know his son's friend?" Victor asks plaintively. His use of the word son sparks another argument, and both Yuuri and Otabek sigh, bracing themselves for a long meal as Yuri and Victor squabble.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! If you liked it, please leave a review! Constructive criticism is always welcome.**

 **If you have something that you'd like to request, please let me know and I'll do my best to make it happen! If you like hearing me ramble about anime and want to chat, you should follow me at erin-writes-things20 on tumblr.**

 **Also, when I have more time this summer, I'm considering doing an Ouran High School Host Club AU of Yuri on Ice. Yuuri is going to be Haruhi and Victor is going to be Tamaki, but other than that I could some ideas! If you have any suggestions, please let me know!**

 **I hope that you all have a great weekend!**


	23. Caring

**Sorry that this took so long! There's been a lot of stuff going on in my life plus I'm working on a ton of projects, and to top it off I lost my laptop for a little while! But fortunately I'm back and better than ever! At least three people requested a sick Yuuri, so here he is! Now I've done Yuri and Yuuri, all I need to do is a sick Victor to complete the trio.**

 **Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and favorited this story! Y'all are wonderful!**

 **A note on this chapter: I don't think that Victor is completely clueless, but I do think that he would panic if something was wrong with Yuuri, so that's what this is intended to portray.**

 **As per usual, Yuuri K. is Yuuri and Yuri P. is Yuri. Enjoy!**

* * *

When Yuri wakes to the sound of his own name, only to open his eyes and see that it's still pitch dark outside, he groans and curses, rolling over to squint and look at his alarm clock. _What the hell?_ It's their day off, why would anyone be waking him up so early.

"Yurio!" Victor's voice calls again, and Yurio forces himself up and out of bed with another loud groan.

"This'd better be important, geezer, or I will kill you," Yuri mutters under his breath as he makes his way towards Yuuri and Victor's bedroom, where Victor's voice had been coming from.

"What is it, geezer?" Yuri demands loudly as soon as passes through the doorway. "You better have had a good reason to wake me up. Some of us actually sleep at this hour of the day. And for the last time, _my name isn't Yurio_."

"Shhh!" Victor demands. "Yuuri's still asleep."

Yuri folds his arms, unimpressed. "Fine," he mutters, lowering his voice a tiny bit. "Now, what do you want?"

"Yuuri's sick!" Victor responds instantly. He seems relieved to see Yuri, now that Yuri thinks about it.

"And?" Yuri replies without missing a beat, raising an eyebrow at Victor. What on earth does Yuuri being sick have to do with him? "He's your fiancé, your problem. You deal with it."

He turns to leave, to flee this den of germs, but Victor catches his wrist before he can take a step. "Yuri, I need your help!" Victor whines loudly, already forgetting about his own desire to keep quiet so he won't wake Yuuri.

"Why do you need my help, geezer? You're an adult—somehow. You should be perfectly capable of taking care of your sick fiancé." He sighs heavily. "I'm going back to bed. You can figure this out on your own."

"Please, Yuri?" Victor pleads again.

Yuri doesn't want to, he really doesn't, but it's hard to resist Victor when he makes that face. "Fine, geezer, I'll help you out. But you owe me big time."

"Thank you, Yuri!" Victor gushes, reaching out to try to hug him.

Yuri quickly sidesteps the hug, grimacing and rolling his eyes. "Hands off, geezer. Now, what's wrong with him?"

Victor's eyes light up. "I think he's running a fever! He felt all warm where he was pressed up against me. And his breathing sounds congested and he was coughing in his sleep."

"Well, if he feels like he has a fever we should check his temperature. Do you have a thermometer?"

Victor goes into the bathroom to check, and comes back empty-handed. Yuri really wishes that he was surprised, but honestly, he was almost expecting this.

"How do you not own a thermometer? Do you not get sick or something?" Yuri asks.

"Of course I get sick. Despite the beliefs of my wonderful fans, I'm not invincible."

"Then what do you do when you get sick?"

"Well, usually I try to skate through it until Yakov sends me home. Then, I usually curl up on the couch and watch reruns of the winter Olympics until I feel slightly better and then I go back to practicing."

"Well, normal people take their temperatures when they're running a fever," Yuri says, ignoring his own tendency to try to skate through illness until he collapses. "Do you at least have any medicine, at least?"

Victor shakes his head, and Yuri facepalms. "Well that figures," he mutters under his breath, before lifting his head to look at the clock. "The 24-hour store should still be open. I'll run over there and grab a thermometer and some medication." Victor opens his mouth to make a remark, but Yuri beats him to it. "Only because I don't trust you to get the right supplies because you're bad enough at looking after yourself."

"Wait, what should I do with Yuuri while you're gone?" Victor asks, sounding panicky.

Yuri rolls his eyes again, turning around to head back to his room. "I don't know, just keep him comfortable, maybe make him tea when he wakes up—if you can do it without burning down the house."

It doesn't take very long for Yuri to run to his room, get dressed, and go to the store and back. When he returns to Victor's apartment, Victor and Yuuri are on the couch watching Russian soap operas. Yuuri is holding a mug of tea. "Good morning, Yuri," he calls over his shoulder. Yuri grunts in response.

"I see that you didn't manage to kill him while I was gone," Yuri announces, definitely not breathing a sigh of relief. He plops a grocery bag full of medication and a thermometer on Victor's lap, startling him. "Take his temperature with the thermometer and give him some of the medicine in there. Everything should be labeled and have instructions. It's easy enough that even you should be able to do it."

Victor nods, peering intently at the box containing the thermometer as though by staring hard enough he can obtain the secrets of the universe. "What're you going to do?"

"I'm going to make some soup," Yuri announces. "It's my grandfather's old recipe. Also, you owe me for the groceries."

Yuri busies himself in the kitchen, cutting up ingredients and mixing them in the pot of boiling water on the stove. He hums to himself as he does it, so focused on his cooking that he completely misses the sappy smiles on Victor and Yuuri's faces.

Soon enough, a bowl of piping hot soup is sitting ready on the stove. Victor is in the bathroom, so Yuri ladles it into two bowls and brings one of them out to Yuuri. The TV channel has been changed; now it's showing reruns of the winter Olympics pair skating finals.

"Thank you for making soup, Yuri," Yuuri says when Yuri hands him his bowl. "And thank you for getting groceries."

Yuri's face is not flushing red; absolutely not. "Whatever, katsudon," he mutters. "You two owe me big time, especially if you get me sick."

It was meant to be intimidating, but Yuuri only laughs. "Of course, Yuri. Thanks again."

That's more than enough sappiness for Yuri. "Shut up and eat your soup, katsudon, before the geezer comes back out here and offers to spoon feed it to you, or something equally as gross."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Please leave a review! Constructive criticism is always welcome.**

 **As per usual, this fic is open for requests, so please let me know if there's something that you want to see and I'll do my best to make it happen!**

 **I recently wrote a cute short fic about Victor and Yuuri and sleeptalking called Learning Experiences, so check it out! I'm also planning on writing a fic about Victor and Mila where Victor discovers his (lack of) talent in the kitchen, if anyone is interested!**


	24. Like a Family

**Aqua Jackson requested a cute drunk Yurio again, so here you go! This is set about a year after the end of the first season. Warning for underage drinking.**

 **Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and favorited this story.**

 **As per usual, Yuri P. is Yuri and Yuuri K. is Yuuri. Enjoy!**

* * *

At least this time it isn't entirely Yuri's fault.

"Alright, who spiked the punch?" Yuuri asks, gesturing to the large bowl on the table of what was supposed to be nonalcoholic punch. Judging by the teenager slumped at a table nearby, wobbling in place with several empty cups in front of him, it was definitely not nonalcoholic. Lifting his head up, Yuri gives a little drunken giggle and waves at Yuuri. "I'm not mad, I just want to know," he coaxes.

Several people shift uncomfortably, before the culprit finally fesses up. "I'm sorry," JJ says sheepishly, wilting in the face of an irritated Yuuri. "I just thought it'd be fun, that's all. I didn't realize that he was such a lightweight."

"Who're you calling a lightweight?" Yuri demands, his words slurring together a bit as he stands up with difficulty, swaying on his feet as he turns to face JJ. "Say that to my face, jerk!"

He goes to punch the other skater, but Yuuri's hand on his arm stops him. "Why don't you go find Victor, Yuri, so we can go ahead and leave?"

Nodding eagerly, Yuri makes his way slowly across the room. With the imminent crisis diverted, Yuuri decides to follow him to ensure that he doesn't get lost. The ballroom where the banquet is held isn't that large, but Yuri was pretty drunk.

When he finally finds Yuri, he has to bite his lip to keep from laughing. "We have to go!" Yuri keeps repeating to a very perplexed Victor, tugging at his sleeve. His face lights up when he sees Yuuri. "Yuuri, he's not listening to me!"

Fighting back a smile, Yuuri clears his throat. "If you two are ready to go, we can leave now."

Yuri manages to make the walk back through the ballroom and through the hotel lobby without too much difficulty, but once they're outside he starts listing badly. Yuuri slings one of the younger boy's arms over his shoulders, and Victor does the same on the other side; they make their way back to their hotel in this way, like line dancers preparing for the next song.

They get in the elevator and press the button for their floor, and Yuri starts tugging at Victor's sleeve again. "Victor, I want to tell you a secret," he announces in a stage whisper.

"Oh?" Victor replies, trying not to seem too enthusiastic about this show of trust, Yuri's sudden willingness to confide in him.

"Mhmm," Yuri nods, gesturing for Victor to lean in close to him. Victor leans down so that Yuri's face is near his ear. There's silence for a moment, then Victor jerks his head back up with a sharp yelp.

"He licked me!" he explains with a pout to Yuuri.

Yuri, for his part, cracks up laughing. "I can't believe that you fell for it, geezer!"

The elevator doors slide open, announcing their arrival on the tenth floor with a loud ding. Yuri takes one step out before stumbling and nearly falling on his face. Fortunately, Victor manages to catch him in time. Wanting to avoid another incident, Yuuri and Victor carefully arrange Yuri so that he's being carried on Yuuri's back. Yuri is surprisingly compliant, and simply giggles to himself before wrapping his legs around Yuuri's waist and clinging to his shoulders with both arms, like a tiny baby monkey being carried by its mother.

They've made it about halfway to their room before Yuri starts talking again. "Y'know, in a way, we're all like a big family," Yuri begins, making a wide sweep with one of his arms before immediately having to grab onto Yuuri for balance.

"Who are?" Yuuri asks, adjusting Yuri on his back before he can slip off.

"Us. All the skaters." Yuri pauses to yawn before continuing. "I'm like the kid, and Yuuri's like the mom. Victor is the dad, with all his bad jokes."

Victor snorts at the idea of Yuuri being a mom, before lighting up at Yuri's next few words. "Did he just call me dad?" Yuuri shushes him.

"Chris is like the fun uncle, and JJ is like that weird cousin who never gets you the right presents. Mila is the cousin that always pesters you. Yakov is like the angry grandpa."

Yuri is about to continue on, but he's distracted by their arrival at the hotel room. Well, technically it's Victor and Yuuri's hotel room, but in the state that Yuri's in, they're not leaving him alone in his room. As soon as they get inside, Yuri makes a beeline to the couch, where he proceeds to pass out and start snoring, fully clothed and with his shoes still on. "Goodnight, dad," he mumbles, before falling asleep in seconds.

"Did he really just call me dad?" Victor asks Yuuri as they take off Yuri's shoes and put a blanket over him, arranging him more comfortably on the couch. "And you mom? And Yakov grandpa?"

"Mention any of that to him when he wakes up at your own risk," is all Yuuri says. A beat passes. "And please don't mention it to Yakov, either. You'll make us all suffer."

Victor pouts and sighs. "It's a shame none of us were recording that," he complains. "Our son was being so cute and sweet! We need to keep these moments for posterity."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Please leave a review! Constructive criticism is always welcome.**

 **As always, this fic is open for requests, so if there's something that you'd like to see me write, please let me know and I'll try my best to make it happen!**


End file.
